


Tombe/падение

by Bird_of_Prey



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: AU. Рената - домохозяйка, мечтающая стать моделью. На одном из кастингов она по воле случая встречается с Земфирой, вдаделицей модельного агентства, которая, не объясняя причин, предлагает ей выгодный контракт. Литвинова соглашается, даже не подозревая, чем это все обернется...





	1. Дефиле

Рената с самого утра чувствовала, что хорошим эта ее затея уж точно не кончится.

Точнее, ей об этом старательно напоминали все, кому не лень: мать, так называемые подруги… даже муж, и тот не переминул напомнить своей витающей в облаках супруге, что у нее, на минуточку, есть трехлетний ребенок, о котором нужно заботиться. Словом, последние несколько дней Литвинова жила под постоянным прессингом со стороны всего окружения.

Фотомоделью она мечтала стать еще с первого курса института. Тогда к ней в первый раз попали американские журналы, тайком привезенные знакомыми знакомых, и Рената была очарована прекрасными стройными женщинами, что смотрели на нее с глянцевых страниц. Литвиновой так хотелось стать похожей на этих заморских красавиц, что она почти сразу приняла решение: она станет моделью.

Воображение рисовало прекрасные картины: фотосессии, автографы, слава, богатые стильные мужчины и прекрасные загорелые женщины в откровенных платьях. Реальность оказалась куда более жестокой. По настоянию матери, женщины властной и упрямой, Литвинова вышла замуж сразу после окончания института, и жизнь ее вместо роскоши наполнилась серым и угрюмым бытом. Рената пробовалась на кастингах, бесчисленное количество раз приходила на дефиле и смущенно краснела, стоя в одном нижнем белье перед безучастными оценивающими взглядами комиссии. Несколько раз ей предлагали сняться в фотосессиях откровенно порнографического содержания для мужских журналов, но Литвинова отказывалась, будучи слишком гордой.

И вот, ее, уже немолодую для фотомодели, но все еще сохраняющую свой юношеский вес и фигуру, пригласили на кастинг в крупное модельное агенство. Пригласили почти случайно: кто-то нашел ее старое портфолио, заинтересовался и решил разыскать Литвинову, которая волей случая успела ответить на звонок раньше супруга.

И вот теперь Рената вновь сидела в комнате ожидания в одном купальнике, окруженная восторженно щебечущими девушками. Самой младшей здесь нельзя было дать больше пятнадцати, самой старшей только-только исполнилось двадцать. Литвинова чувствовала себя совсем старухой в окружении этих стройных девочек. И кому только пришло в голову приглашать ее, почти сорокалетнюю, на этот кастинг, где участвуют одни девочки? Разве что для того, чтобы поиздеваться.

Размышления женщины были прерваны вошедшей в комнату девушкой, на вид - едва ли старше двадцати пяти.

\- Девочки, готовьтесь, - сказала она. - Через минуту начнем.

В помещении тут же зашумели: юные модели начали бурно выяснять, кому следует идти первой. Перепалку прервал громкий голос администратора:

\- Заходим по десять человек, не толкаемся. Всех посмотрят, не переживайте.

Каким-то чудом Рената умудрилась попасть в первую десятку, хоть и старалась держаться в стороне. Этот кастинг не предвещал ей неожиданного взлета на модельный Олимп - в конце концов, для этого бизнеса она была уже совсем древней старухой, нужной разве что для того, чтобы сниматься для рекламных постеров в роли матери семейства. Куда уж там мечтать о модных журналах? Сюда Литвинова пришла разве что для того, чтобы вспомнить юность.

Помещение, где проходил кастинг, представляло собой большой светлый зал, посередине которого стоял стол, рассчитанный на трех человек. Правда, в комиссии было всего два человека, а третий стул по какой-то причине пустовал. Впрочем, никто не обратил на это внимания, кастинг начался по обычному сценарию. Девушки по одной выходили в центр зала, дефилировали к столу комиссии и громко называли свое имя и параметры, члены комиссии кивали, что-то записывали и вызывали следующую девушку.

Примерно в середине кастинга в зал наконец-то вошел третий член комиссии, и Рената, скромно наблюдавшая за процессом, невольно оцепенела. Это была невысокая худая темноволосая женщина, облаченная в неформального вида черные джинсы и прямой пиджак, наброшенный, как показалось Литвиновой, прямо на голое тело. Образ довершали большие солнцезащитные очки. Женщина уверенно подошла к столу и села, закинув ногу на ногу и вальяжно откинувшись на спинку стула. Окинув внимательным взглядом небольшую группу девушек, уже отсмотренных комиссией, она сказала:

\- Так, вот этих вот, - она указала на девушек, - вон отсюда.

Один из членов комиссии что-то зашептал ей на ухо, но женщина громко отрезала:

\- Я сказала: вон.

\- Земфира Талгатовна, - в полный голос сказал сидевший с краю мужчина, - я решительно протестую…

\- Закрой рот, дрочила хренов, - отрезала Земфира. - Я все вижу, руки на стол положи и не убирай, пока я не скажу.

Мужчина с виноватым видом положил руки на стол. Администратор со смущенным видом вывела возмущенных девушек из зала. Земфира вновь откинулась на спинку стула, посмотрела на оставшихся девушек. Взгляд ее, скрытый за темными очками, остановился на Ренате. Женщина указала пальцем на Литвинову и сказала уже тише, но по-прежнему со сталью в голосе:

\- Подойди сюда.

Рената тут же выпрямилась и подошла к столу, с трудом удерживаясь на высоких каблуках. Земфира окинула ее оценивающим взглядом.

\- Как зовут? - требовательно спросила она.

\- Литвинова Рената Муратовна, - представилась женщина.

\- А не староваты ли Вы, Литвинова Рената Муратовна, для того, чтобы приходить сюда? - язвительно поинтересовалась Земфира. - Вам сколько лет? Тридцать? Сорок?

\- Меня сюда пригласили, - коротко ответила Рената.

\- И кто этот идиот, который Вас сюда пригласил? Или, может, мне пойти поинтересоваться, почему в картотеке до сих пор лежат чьи-то портфолио пятнадцатилетней давности?

Прежде, чем Литвинова успела сообразить, что именно говорит, с языка у нее сорвалось:

\- Идиот здесь только тот, кто взял на работу такую сволочь, как Вы.

Земфира неожиданно рассмеялась. Смех у нее оказался глуховатым и удивительно теплым - вряд ли Рената когда-либо слышала у кого-нибудь из членов комиссии такой теплый смех.

\- А ты хороша, - произнесла женщина, отсмеявшись. - Покажи-ка дефиле.

Рената не верила своим ушам. После подобной дерзости ее бы тут же вышвырнули на улицу в любом другом агентстве, но здесь по какой-то причине ей позволили остаться - точнее, позволила Земфира, явно игравшая в этой комиссии роль лидера. С трудом сдерживая дрожь от волнения, Рената прошла в конец зала, продефилировала обратно к столу в точности, как и когда-то в юности. Земфира не спускала с нее глаз, и, когда женщина остановилась, негромко сказала:

\- Ну что ж, поздравляю. Берем.

\- Земфира Талгатовна! - взвился мужчина. - Вы серьезно хотите взять эту…

\- Да, - отрезала Земфира. - Я серьезно хочу ее взять, - она вновь взглянула на остолбеневшую от столь неожиданного вердикта Ренату. - Идите одевайтесь, я к Вам зайду через пять минут.

Литвинова кивнула и на негнущихся ногах направилась к выходу. За спиной у нее Земфира, поднимаясь из-за стола, громко объявила:

\- Девочки, вы все свободны.

Девочки зашептались, недовольно посматривая то на Ренату, то на Земфиру, пока одна из них громко не возмутилась:

\- Зачем Вам эта старуха?!

\- Девочка, закрой рот, - устало отмахнулась от нее женщина. - Я здесь решаю, а не ты.

Последовавшего за этой репликой возмущения Литвинова уже не услышала - дверь закрылась у нее за спиной. Не выдержав, Литвинова обхватила себя за плечи, не зная, плакать ей или смеяться. Подумать только: ее, взрослую женщину, жену, мать (на животе до сих пор оставались следы растяжек, от которых Рената никак не могла избавиться) наконец-то взяли на работу, да еще и взяла, наверное, самая стервозная женщина из тех, кого Литвинова видела на кастингах. Подобное везение могло иметь место разве что во сне.

Собравшись с мыслями, Рената поспешила в раздевалку. В конце концов, не стоило заставлять человека, только что нанявшего ее, ждать, пока Литвинова соберется и приведет себя в порядок.

***

Земфира появилась в раздевалке в тот момент, когда Рената уже застегивала блузку.

\- Ну как, уже чувствуете дыхание славы? - усмехнулась она, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

Литвинова подняла глаза на женщину.

\- Вам не влетит от начальства? - спросила она.

\- Я сама себе начальство, - ответила Земфира. - Так что нет, не влетит.

Рената несколько оторопела. Земфира не была похожа на человека, владеющего столь большой компанией. Скорее, она выглядела как чей-то заместитель, в отсутствие начальника играющий роль повелителя мира, но уж точно не как человек, от чьего решения зависит множество судеб и жизней.

\- Слушай, - сказала Земфира уже мягче, - не думай, что ты мне так уж нравишься, не льсти себе. Ты достойно отреагировала на мои слова, разве что.

Литвинова с улыбкой покачала головой.

\- В других агентствах меня бы тут же выгнали, - сказала она. - А Вы меня, наоборот, хвалите за грубость,

\- А я не люблю плакс и нытиков, - отрезала Земфира. - Это серьезный бизнес, Рената, и сопливые малолетки мне здесь не нужны. Ты думаешь, я за свою жизнь не видела вот этих вот? - она мотнула головой в сторону двери. - Всегда одно и то же. Приходят девочки, красивые, с мечтами о славе, а стоит им хоть слово сказать - и они в слезы.

\- Неужели Вы всегда так себя ведете? - Рената удивленно посмотрела на женщину. - Грубите, оскорбляете…

\- Я отсекаю тех, кто мне не нужен. Хотите назвать это грубостью - пожалуйста, я не против.

Земфира выпрямилась и пристально посмотрела на Литвинову.

\- Когда закончите, поднимитесь на второй этаж. Девушке за стойкой скажете, что пришли подписывать договор, она вас отведет, куда надо.

Рената понимающе кивнула. Земфира развернулась и вышла из раздевалки, и в этот момент, за секунду до того, как дверь за ней захлопнулась, Литвинова заметила, что женщина слегка прихрамывает, как после давнего перелома. Догнать Земфиру и спросить, что случилось, Рената не рискнула - мало ли, вдруг женщина разозлится настолько, что выгонит ее, не дав даже толком осознать, что произошло?

Все происходящее казалось каким-то нереальным. Еще пару часов назад Литвинова и мечтать не смела о том, чтобы ей в ее почти сорок дали работу в крупном агентстве, а теперь она поднималась по лестнице на второй этаж, где ее встретила девушка-администратор.

\- Вы к кому? - с вежливой улыбкой спросила девушка.

\- Подписывать договор, - ответила Литвинова.

Администратор не смогла скрыть своего удивления.

\- Вас кто-то сюда направил? - поинтересовалась она.

\- Да, - Рената быстро прочитала на бейджике имя девушки, - Алина, меня сюда направила ваша начальница.

Алина покачала головой.

\- Не может быть, - сказала она. - Обычно направляет комиссия, а Земфира Талгатовна в них не участвует.

\- Считайте, что мне повезло, - сухо ответила Рената. - Я только что с ней говорила, и она сказала мне идти к вам подписывать договор.

Администратор засуетилась, взяла телефонную трубку.

\- Я сейчас позвоню и все выясню, - сказала она, набирая чей-то номер.

Литвинова кивнула, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Алина в ожидании барабанит пальцами по столу.

\- Земфира Талгатовна, здравствуйте, - сказала девушка после долгого молчания. - Тут пришла какая-то женщина, хочет подписать договор. Говорит, что Вы ее направили.., - Рената заметила, как Алина побледнела и заговорила тише и уже менее уверенно. - Да… Извините, я просто подумала… Хорошо, конечно. Извините.

Положив трубку, администратор пролепетала:

\- Первая дверь справа. Проходите.

Рената ободряюще улыбнулась ей и направилась прямиком в указанное помещение.

Встретила ее высокая молодая женщина, обладательница густой копны кудрявых огненно-рыжих волос. При виде Ренаты она улыбнулась, указала на диван напротив и приветливо сказала:

\- Присаживайтесь.

Литвинова, слегка оторопев, села на белый кожаный диван, осматриваясь по сторонам. Небольшой кабинет был обставлен скромно, но со вкусом - Земфира при оформлении явно не поскупилась на хороших дизайнеров.

Рыжеволосая женщина тут же села рядом с Литвиновой и протянула ей договор.

\- Договор на год, - сказала она. - Стилистов и фотосъемки мы Вам организуем, диетологов можем предоставить при необходимости за счет заведения.

\- Надеюсь, это не порнография? - спросила Литвинова, не отрываясь от чтения договора.

Женщина возмущенно замахала руками.

\- Вы что, какая порнография? У нас приличное заведение, мы готовим съемки для серьезных журналов.

\- Например? - поинтересовалась Литвинова.

\- Странно, что Вы не знаете, - женщина засуетилась, - Вас никто не держит, если не понравится. Гонорар в любом случае выплачивается только за съемку.

\- Ладно, - задумчиво протянула Рената.

Ее терзали сомнения. С одной стороны, женщине действительно выпал шанс проявить себя в качестве модели, и условия, судя по договору, были куда лучше, чем при съемках в рекламе. И все-таки что-то здесь было не совсем так, но что - Рената никак не могла понять. Что-то смущало ее в этом пристальном внимании со стороны Земфиры.

В конце концов, скрепя сердце, Литвинова подписала договор. Так или иначе, она имеет право уйти в любой момент.

Секретарша тут же забрала договор и заговорщически улыбнулась.

\- А теперь, - тихо сказала она. - Я Вам кое-что расскажу.

Рената тут же насторожилась, а женщина тем временем продолжила:

\- Я знаю, что Вас выбрала лично Земфира Талгатовна. Я ей доверяю, но сразу хочу Вас предупредить: она женщина с причудами. Возможно, она увидела в Вас что-то, что искала, а может, просто в голове заклинило, я не знаю и знать не хочу. Но в любом случае, не обольщайтесь, пока не пройдет минимум три съемки и показ. Если она не передумает, значит, все хорошо.

\- А если передумает? - с замиранием сердца спросила Литвинова. - Что мне тогда делать?

Женщина пожала плечами.

\- У Вас будет портфолио. Возможно, Вы кому-то понравитесь. Ходите на вечеринки, пока есть возможность, там иногда появляются влиятельные люди.

\- Спасибо, это я как раз знаю, - пробормотала Рената, поднимаясь с дивана.

Секретарша улыбнулась.

\- Ну что ж, - сказала она, крепко пожимая Литвиновой руку. - Тогда я Вас поздравляю и желаю удачи.

\- Спасибо, - рассеянно пробормотала Рената.


	2. Потеря тела

На прощание секретарша дала Ренате визитку, на которой были написаны два номера.

\- Первый - мой, - сказала женщина. - Я занимаюсь организацией съемок, так что по всем вопросам звоните мне. Второй - Земфиры Талгатовны, но она просила звонить ей только в совсем экстренных случаях.

\- Например? - поинтересовалась Литвинова.

\- Например, если Вы не можете до меня дозвониться, чтобы подтвердить съемку, - сухо ответила женщина. - Ваш непосредственный начальник на данный момент я.

\- На данный момент? - переспросила Рената.

\- Я понятия не имею, что может взбрести в голову моему начальству, - усмехнулась секретарша. - Как я уже сказала, у нее много странностей, и вполне может быть так, что уже завтра она скажет, что будет заниматься Вами лично. А может, передумает и отправит Вас отсюда, несмотря на договор, - женщина пожала плечами. - Так что я решила подсуетиться. Завтра в десять утра первая съемка.

Литвинова, окончательно потерявшая суть происходящего, спросила:

\- Куда мне приезжать?

\- Сюда же. Я Вас встречу и проведу. Только не опаздывайте.

\- Да, конечно, - вздохнула Рената.

Отчего-то ей было страшно, хотя самое сложное, казалось бы, осталось позади. Литвинова смогла пройти кастинг, пускай и каким-то чудом, смогла выстоять и против взбалмошной хозяйки агентства, у которой, судя по отзывам секретарши и реакции девушки на стойке, с головой точно был непорядок. По крайней мере, повезло, что Земфира - женщина, а не очередной рыхлый не выползающий из офисного кресла мужчина, любящий полюбоваться на полуобнаженных несовершеннолетних девушек и девочек.

Тут в голове у Литвиновой что-то щелкнуло. Земфира действительно была  _ первой  _ женщиной на ее памяти, которая владела агентством, а не была чьей-то секретаршей или заместителем. Для такого бизнеса появление женщины на руководящей должности было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Если только Земфира не была лесбиянкой.

Впрочем, Рената тут же отбросила эти мысли. Хоть Земфира и была не вполне нормальной, вряд ли бы она стала приставать к новой модели с предложением “секс или отказ в работе”. Тем более, что в какой-то степени Литвинова была ей благодарна - не окажись Земфира на кастинге, возможно, ее бы в очередной раз с позором выгнали, и неизвестно еще, как бы ее встретили дома.

А сейчас… сейчас надо было вернуться домой и объяснить нелюбимому супругу, что Ренату наконец-то взяли.

***

Едва зайдя в свой кабинет, Земфира обессиленно повалилась на диван, запрокинув голову. В очередной раз женщина удостоверилась: она ненавидит свою работу. Рамазанову раздражало буквально все: приписывающие себе пару лет девочки-подростки, мечтающие о карьере, бестолковые члены комиссии, одного из которых точно следовало уволить за онанизм прямо во время работы; бесконечные звонки, договоры, приглашения на какие-то мероприятия, где женщина чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, но правила приличия не позволяли ей уйти раньше полуночи; бестолковые секретарши и главное - невозможность хоть немного побыть в одиночестве.

Почти шесть лет Земфира была в этом бизнесе, и за это время она уже несколько раз готовилась бросить всё, продать агентство и уехать куда подальше. Скопленных средств и выручки от продажи должно было хватить на несколько лет скромной жизни в родной Уфе. Вот только Земфира так и не решилась на этот шаг - слишком велики были риски все потерять в случае необдуманных решений.

Так женщина и жила, с мечтами о свободе и невозможностью выйти из порочного круга. И чем дальше, тем невыносимее становилась такая жизнь.

Не успела Земфира как следует расслабиться, как раздался телефонный звонок. Мысленно проклиная звонящего, женщина, прихрамывая сильнее обычного, подошла к своему рабочему столу и сняла трубку.

\- Кто это? - сухо спросила она.

\- Земфира Талгатовна, здравствуйте, - сказал динамик голосом Алины. - Тут пришла какая-то женщина, хочет подписать договор. Говорит, что Вы ее направили…

\- Да, я ее направила, - грубо прервала ее Земфира. - И не звони мне больше из-за такой херни.

\- Извините, я просто подумала.., - пролепетала Алина.

\- Мне насрать, что ты там подумала. Пропусти ее, куда надо, и больше мне не звони.

С этими словами женщина швырнула трубку на рычаг и выдернула провод из розетки. Сейчас ей было все равно, будут ли звонить так называемые партнеры с предложениями, от которых Земфира предпочитала отказываться. Женщине нужно было хоть немного покоя, раз уж она не могла покинуть офис до самого вечера - нужно было уладить еще несколько дел, требовавших ее присутствия.

Чувствуя, как боль в поврежденной ноге усиливается, Земфира села в кресло и развернулась к окну. С высоты четвертого этажа здания, расположенного на Тверской, открывался неплохой вид на улицу, но за годы работы Рамазановой надоел и он. Хотелось перемен, но улететь куда-нибудь на Гоа женщина не могла - слишком много было дел в Москве.

Странно, как она, девочка из небогатой уфимской семьи, жившая до восемнадцати лет в одном из самых неблагополучных районов города, оказалась в Москве, да еще и обзавелась собственным вполне успешным бизнесом. Не об этом мечтала Земфира, когда пела на кухнях у друзей сочиненные ей самой песни - наивные, порой немножко детские, но все же свои. Не об этом думала и в тот год, когда приехала в Москву с кассетой демо-версий своих песен и страстным желанием покорить столицу.

Все карты спутала авария. Земфира понимала, что сама в этом виновата: перебегала дорогу в неположенном месте, спешила на встречу с продюсером, который, возможно, был ее шансом прославиться, и вот он, результат - сбила машина. Водитель “бэхи” куда-то смылся, сама Рамазанова чудом осталась жива.

За возвращением в реальность после двухнедельной комы последовал долгий период реабилитации. Кости срастались со множеством осложнений, пару раз врачи готовились к ампутации, но всякий раз Земфире везло, насколько только может везти человеку, вынужденному передвигаться в инвалидной коляске и мучиться от постоянной боли.

За время ее пребывания в больнице кассета где-то потерялась, гитару пришлось продать, чтобы оплатить операцию, и уже к концу года Земфира осталась без гроша в кармане и песен, с инвалидностью и в глубокой депрессии из-за всего произошедшего. Тогда-то на пороге и появился один из уфимских знакомых с предложением открыть свой бизнес. Земфира согласилась, в первую очередь из-за обреченности: в тот период она еще не могла пройти и двух шагов без чьей-либо помощи, глотала обезболивающее горстями, передвигалась в основном в инвалидном кресле и никак не могла найти работу. Денег не было даже на позорное возвращение в Уфу. Так что девушка ухватилась за призрачную надежду заработать хотя бы на обратный билет домой, а закончилось все тем, что она оказалась главой крупной компании. Ее партнеру быстро надоела игра в бизнесмена, так что он передал свою долю Земфире, оставив себе небольшую сумму для существования.

Так, к две тысячи четвертому году, Земфира, в прямом смысле вставшая на ноги после аварии, но все еще озлобленная на мир, оказалась главой процветающей компании, и при этом продолжала ненавидеть свою работу, окружающих людей и саму себя. Порой женщина думала, что ей стоило сразу умереть в той аварии или так и не выйти из комы - по крайней мере, не пришлось бы влачить такое жалкое существование человека, у которого есть всё и одновременно ничего.

Земфира больше не верила в чудо. Денег хватало на то, чтобы самостоятельно записать и спродюсировать альбом, женщина продолжала играть и писать песни, даже обустроила себе небольшую студию, где проводила почти все свободное время, но всякий раз, когда Рамазанова хотела записать и выпустить полноценный альбом, она ощущала почти физическую боль, а перед внутренним взором вновь и вновь воспроизводилась сцена аварии.

Да и, в конце концов, в двадцать семь лет уже поздно выходить на сцену, тем более с учетом того, что долго стоять женщина все еще не могла. Оставалось только смириться с таким существованием и надеяться, что в один из приступов хандры Земфира не вскроет себе вены первым попавшимся острым предметом.

***

Рената приехала к зданию агентства точно в назначенное время. Секретарша (из визитки выяснилось, что звали ее Александра) встретила Литвинову на пороге, кивнула в знак приветствия и повела женщину прямо в студию.

\- Снимаем рекламу шуб, - сообщила она по дороге. - Вам все выдадут, визажист уже приехал, фотографов уже проинструктировали. Ваша задача - сделать все в точности, как скажет фотограф или ассистент. Думаю, Вы справитесь.

\- А Вы говорили, что тут все прилично, - улыбнулась Рената.

\- Прилично, - подтвердила Александра. - Это дорогие шубы, а контракт для начинающей модели вроде Вас вполне подходящий. Ничего сложного или высокохудожественного.

\- Понятно, - пробормотала Рената, чувствуя, что где-то в происходящем есть подвох.

Впрочем, времени на разговоры уже не было. Александра передала Литвинову на руки стилисту, который усадил женщину в гримерке и долго терзал, подбирая подходящий макияж, после чего Ренату облачили в шубу и направили прямиком в студию, где ее встретили двое томящихся в ожидании фотографов.

Следующие несколько часов Литвинова почти не запомнила. Все, что осталось в памяти - вспышки фотокамер, требования повернуться определенным образом, принять необходимую позу и беготня ассистентов со светоотражателями. Рената не совсем так представляла себе фотосессию, даже откровенно рекламного характера. Кроме того, в шубе было нестерпимо жарко.

Где-то в середине съемки в студии появилась Земфира. Шепотом сказав несколько слов удивленной Александре, женщина села на раскладной стул, неловко вытянув правую ногу, и замерла в таком положении, внимательно наблюдая за работой фотографов.

Когда сессия, наконец, закончилась и Рената с нескрываемым облегчением сняла шубу, Земфира подошла к ней.

\- Шубу можете оставить, - сказала она вместо приветствия. - Считайте это подарком за успешный дебют.

\- Разве это не вещь фирмы? - удивленно спросила Литвинова, ошарашенная подобной щедростью.

\- Уже нет, - ответила Земфира. - Я ее купила.

\- Вы, похоже, можете многое себе позволить.

\- Меньше, чем мне хотелось бы.

\- Ну, - Рената улыбнулась, - ведете Вы себя…

\- Не Вам оценивать мое поведение, - отрезала женщина. - Смывайте эту боевую раскраску, пойдем обедать.

\- Как скажете, - обреченно вздохнула Литвинова, чувствуя, что добром этот обед не кончится.

Впрочем, опасения Ренаты были напрасными. Когда женщина вышла из здания, Земфира уже ждала ее, сидя на ступеньках лестницы. Увидев Литвинову, Рамазанова с явным трудом поднялась и сразу же спустилась к подножию лестницы. Несмотря на эти меры предосторожности, Рената все равно отметила, что хромает женщина сильнее, чем накануне.

\- У Вас какие-то проблемы? - участливо спросила она.

\- Нет, - Земфира качнула головой. - Просто нога затекла.

По ее выражению лица Рената поняла, что женщина лукавит, но говорить ничего не стала. В конце концов, они пока что были недостаточно близко знакомы, чтобы обсуждать столь личные проблемы.

***

Ресторан оказался в двух кварталах от агентства, в тихом безлюдном дворе. Войдя внутрь, Рената с трудом сдержала вздох удивления: судя по роскошному интерьеру, даже ей, жене бизнесмена, обед здесь влетел бы в копеечку, а Земфира готовилась расплатиться за двоих. Все это наталкивало на мысль: почему женщина так легко расстается с деньгами?

\- Вы часто здесь обедаете? - осторожно спросила Литвинова.

Земфира повела плечами.

\- Время от времени, - уклончиво ответила она. - Берите, что понравится. Оплачу любое фуа-гра.

Литвинова долго листала меню. Глаза разбегались от выбора дорогих блюд, и женщина решительно не представляла, что выбрать, чтобы одновременно не быть чрезмерно наглой и в то же время не обидеть Земфиру. В конце концов, Рената взяла ризотто с морепродуктами и бокал сухого белого вина, тогда как Рамазанова ограничилась зеленым чаем - “без сахара и молока, только чай”.

Некоторое время женщины неловко молчали. Земфира неподвижно сидела на стуле, прикрыв глаза и то и дело морщась от боли. Рената, в свою очередь, в смущении старалась не смотреть на женщину.

В конце концов, не выдержав, Литвинова произнесла:

\- Почему Вы меня так опекаете?

\- Я никого не опекаю, - ответила Земфира, не открывая глаз.

\- Тогда почему Вы взяли меня, хотя я Вам наверняка не подхожу?

\- Вы думаете, я часто вижу женщин такого возраста, приходящих на кастинги? - женщина едва заметно улыбнулась. - Я даю Вам то, чего в свое время не дали мне.

\- Мне кажется, Вам дали больше, чем мне, - Рената задумалась. - Вам лет тридцать, наверное, так? Вам тридцать, и у Вас есть всё, о чем можно мечтать.

\- Но не то, о чем мечтала я в двадцать лет, - сухо ответила Земфира.

Литвинова кивнула. Она совсем не понимала эту странную женщину, то жестокую и грубую, то понимающую и даже… добрую? И чем дальше, тем больше Литвинова гадала, что же такого произошло в жизни Земфиры, что она так ожесточилась и озлобилась, лишь изредка снимая маску стервозной бизнес-леди.

Впрочем, были определенные границы, которые Рената не хотела пересекать. В конце концов, главное, что она получила то, к чему так долго шла, а остальное не так уж важно.

Ведь так?


	3. Loveless drunk baby

После обеда Земфира сопроводила Ренату обратно до здания агентства. Пока они шли, Литвинова все думала, как лучше поступить: задать Рамазановой несколько терзающих ее вопросов или все-таки повременить? Несмотря на отстраненность, женщина все еще интересовалась личностью Земфиры. Например, как она, женщина, к тридцати годам оказалась главой компании в сфере, в России изначально принадлежащей мужчинам? Вряд ли кто-то подарил ей это агентство, слишком уж щедрый подарок, равно как не могла женщина получить его в наследство. Моделью “в отставке” Рамазанова тоже не была - не вышла для этого ни ростом, ни лицом, ни фигурой. В таком случае, кто она такая?

Однако единственным вопросом, который смогла выдавить из себя Рената, было:

\- Земфира Талгатовна, а если бы Вам предложили выбрать между бананом и папайей, что бы Вы взяли?

Земфира удивленно посмотрела на Литвинову.

\- Причем тут бананы и папайи? - спросила она, не скрывая своего изумления.

\- Вы сами понимаете. Так банан или папайя?

К счастью Земфиры, именно в этот момент они подошли к агентству, так что женщина достаточно ловко смогла избежать нежелаемого ответа.

\- Саша Вас ждет внутри, - сказала она, подходя к припарковавшемуся у тротуара серому “Роллс-Ройсу”. - Она скажет, что дальше делать.

И прежде, чем Рената успела возмутиться тем, что Земфира уходит от ответа на вопрос, Рамазанова села в машину. Роллс-Ройс тут же уехал, а Литвинова осталась в растерянности стоять посреди улицы, не зная, как правильно реагировать на подобное поведение.

Когда Рената уже шла к лифту вместе с Александрой, подробно описывающей весь дальнейший график, расписание фотосессий и возможных сторонних контрактов, на телефон ей пришло сообщение от Земфиры:

“не банан и не папайя , шерлок . джек дениелс”

Литвинова с трудом сдержала улыбку. Все-таки Земфира, несмотря на внешнюю суровость, не была лишена чувства юмора.

\- Кстати, - сказала Александра, мельком бросая взгляд в сторону телефона Литвиновой, - Земфира Талгатовна завтра проводит вечеринку. Она просила передать, что Вы тоже можете прийти, если хотите.

\- Мы с ней обедали сегодня, почему она не сказала мне сразу?

Секретарша пожала плечами.

\- Мне-то откуда знать? Это исключительно ее дело, когда, кого и как звать к себе.

\- Странная она у Вас, - пробормотала Рената.

\- А я предупреждала, - откликнулась Александра. - Но тут, сами понимаете, всего два варианта. Или Вы остаетесь здесь и терпите ее выходки, пока Вам не предложат перейти в другое агентство, или расторгаете договор и уходите в светлую даль.

\- Поняла, - кивнула женщина.

В конце концов, в чем-то Александра была права. Ренате пока что действительно было некуда идти, а вечеринка была хорошим способом найти людей, которые готовы были ее взять к себе. Вполне возможно, что женщине действительно стоило сходить туда и познакомиться с нужными людьми.

***

Сперва Леонид отнесся к идее посетить вечеринку довольно скептически. Ему вообще не нравилось, что Рената, как выразился сам мужчина, “на старости лет” все-таки смогла стать моделью, а уж тот факт, что агентством управляет женщина, и вовсе вызвал у него негодование. Однако Литвиновой все же удалось убедить супруга пойти вместе с ней, хотя бы ради того, чтобы лично убедиться, что все будет в полном порядке, а мероприятие достаточно приличное для людей их круга. Кроме того, услышав адрес места, где проводилась вечеринка, Добровский оживился, и оживление его увеличилось, как только стало известно, что Земфира не замужем. Только по пути к месту назначения мужчина сообщил Ренате, что, раз уж Земфира живет в таком элитном районе, он обязан с ней познакомиться.

Так, вечером следующего дня, Литвинова с мужем прибыли на вечеринку. Леонид настоял том, чтобы приехать пораньше, чтобы наверняка выкроить пару минут для “серьезного делового разговора” с Рамазановой. Рената не стала спорить, хоть и догадывалась, что этот деловой разговор заключался в настойчивом предложении взаимовыгодного сотрудничества посредством заключения брака. Добровский никогда не пренебрегал подобными методами, когда это нужно было для бизнеса.

Вечеринка проходила в доме Земфиры, и, выйдя из машины, Рената невольно охнула. Дом, построенный в строгом современном стиле, был действительно огромным, рассчитанным явно на несколько семей, и женщина даже представить себе не могла, как можно жить в таком гигантском особняке в одиночестве. Времени на то, чтобы как следует рассмотреть дом, ей не дали - Добровский тут же повел Ренату ко входу.

У входной двери их встретил высокий крупный охранник в строгом черном костюме, тут же спросил:

\- Как зовут?

\- Рената Литвинова, - севшим от волнения голосом ответила Рената, - с мужем.

Охранник кивнул и отошел в сторону, пропуская гостей внутрь.

Людей в огромной гостиной было совсем немного - гости только начинали прибывать. Рената старательно высматривала Земфиру, но никак не могла найти, как ни старалась. Женщине даже показалось на пару секунд, что Добровский, не найдя Рамазанову, уйдет и заберет ее с собой, но в этот же миг Литвинова заметила наверху лестницы хозяйку дома. Женщина неподвижно стояла, оперевшись о перила, и по лицу ее было видно, что это мероприятие ей совсем не нравится, и единственная причина, по которой вечеринка вообще состоялась - правила приличия.

Заметив Ренату, Земфира выпрямилась и начала медленно и с явным трудом спускаться вниз. Литвинова не сводила с нее глаз, и Рамазанова, почувствовав это, улыбнулась женщине уголком губ. Выглядела она непривычно стильно, хоть и одета была довольно скромно, в строгий мужской костюм безо всяких излишеств. Среди женщин в платьях с открытыми спинами Земфира казалась человеком из другого мира.

Добровский, сообразив, что к чему, тут же поспешил к Рамазановой, подал ей руку, но Земфира проигнорировала этот жест. Взгляд ее был прикован к Литвиновой.

\- Добрый вечер, - произнес Леонид, старательно привлекая к себе внимание. - Вы ведь Земфира Рамазанова, так?

\- Да, - коротко и сухо ответила Земфира. - Вы с кем-то пришли? Я Вас не знаю.

\- Я муж Ренаты Литвиновой, - сказал Добровский, явно уязвленный словами Земфиры. - Леонид Добровский.

\- Не слышала, - покачала головой женщина. - Вообще-то, я рассчитывала на то, что Рената придет одна.

\- Я решил ее сопроводить, - Добровский изо всех сил старался продемонстрировать свое расположение. - К слову, я слышал, что Вы не замужем…

\- И не стремлюсь.

\- А ведь, между прочим, такой привлекательной женщине и с таким состоянием в наше время опасно быть одной. Кроме того, вы еще молоды...

Земфира закатила глаза.

\- Вас как, совесть не мучает? - едко поинтересовалась она. - Клеитесь ко мне при собственной жене.

\- Может, Вы и богаты, - процедил сквозь зубы Леонид, - Но я так разговаривать со мной не позволю.

В этот момеет Рената поняла, что нужно вмешаться. Ласково положив руки на плечи разъяренному Добровскому, женщина прошептала:

\- Лень, успокойся, пожалуйста. Не порть людям праздник.

Леонид зло оттолкнул ее руки и направился прямиком к бару с четким намерением напиться, раз уж “сделка века” не состоялась. Литвинова смущенно улыбнулась Земфире.

\- Извините, - произнесла она. - С Леней такое бывает.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты вышла замуж за вот это вот, - фыркнула Земфира в ответ.

\- Это был не совсем мой выбор, - Рената вздохнула. - Мама настояла на нашем браке, я думала, что быстро стану моделью и смогу с ним развестись. А в итоге я здесь, все еще замужем за человеком, которого не люблю.

\- Здесь не худшее место, - ответила Земфира. - Ты, по крайней мере, не в психушке, тюрьме или гробу. Вот туда попадать не стоит.

\- В любом случае я мечтала не об этом.

\- Мечты сбываются только у дураков.

Литвинова задумчиво посмотрела на женщину.

\- А Вы разве не мечтали о чем-нибудь? - спросила она.

Земфира повала плечами.

\- Это все равно в прошлом, - резко ответила она. - И хватит об этом.

Помолчав пару секунд, женщина добавила:

\- Здесь скучно. Пойдем наверх.

***

Позднее, если бы ее спросили, Рената не смогла бы четко ответить, что же с ней произошло в тот вечер. Земфира была удивительно обаятельной и нежной, и Литвинова, как наивный подросток, попала под ее чары. Ее даже почти не смутил тот факт, что Рамазанова привела ее в свою спальню и предложила выпить вина.

От вина они постепенно перешли ликеру, от ликера - к коньяку, от коньяка - к виски. Завершилось все тем, что изрядно захмелевшая Земфира предложила Ренате выпить сливовой наливки, а Литвинова, уже готовая выпить что угодно, согласилась.

После двух стопок наливки Рената повалилась на кровать, раскинув руки, и уставилась в плывущий перед глазами потолок.

Тогда-то и случилось то, чего Литвинова никак не ожидала. Земфира легла совсем рядом, так близко, что можно было почувствовать исходящий от нее сильный запах спирта, и, обняв Ренату за талию, поцеловала ее в шею. Литвинова, плохо понимавшая, что происходит, засмеялась и поддалась, чувствуя, как рука Земфиры скользит ниже, к бедрам.

\- Хочешь куни? - жарко прошептала женщина.

Спьяну приняв куни за какое-то специфическое название алкоголя, Рената рассмеялась:

\- Да, хочу.

Тогда Земфира опустилась на колени и приподняла подол длинного черного платья Ренаты. Порывистым резким движением сняв с Литвиновой нижнее белье, женщина приподняла голову и вновь спросила:

\- Точно хочешь?

\- Да, быстрее, - пробормотала в ответ Литвинова.

Тогда Земфира нырнула под подол ее платья, мягко раздвигая ноги Ренаты, и в этот же момент Рената поняла, что что-то не так. Резко сев, женщина инстинктивно оттолкнула Земфиру, вскочила на ноги, попутно стремительно трезвея.

\- Что ты творишь?! - взвизгнула она. - Не трогай меня!

Земфира растерянно смотрела на Литвинову, смущенно пробормотала:

\- Ты только что просила…

\- Я не лесбиянка! - закричала Литвинова, переступая через ноги Рамазановой и поправляя растрепавшуюся прическу. - Если бы я знала, что ты такая извращенка, я бы…

Не договорив, Рената бросилась прочь из комнаты. На лестнице она столкнулась с полупьяным Добровским и со словами: “Леня, мы уходим” схватила его за руку и потащила за собой.

В себя Рената пришла только в машине. В последний раз оглянувшись на дом, женщина заметила в одном из окон второго этажа одинокий силуэт, но тут же отвернулась и сказала водителю:

\- Мы едем домой.

Земфира отвернулась от окна, как только автомобиль Ренаты покинул поле ее зрения, тут же пошатнулась. Боль в ноге усиливалась, постепенно распространяясь, и женщина слишком хорошо понимала, что это значит.

Когда она только начинала проходить курс реабилитации, врачи говорили, что шансы снова ходить у нее стремятся к нулю. Тогда Земфира встала на ноги назло всем, пытаясь доказать, что в ее силах вернуть все как было и добиться желаемого, и долгие годы держалась, изредка принимая обезболивающее, чтобы не так болели ноги и можно было ходить. Но теперь даже сила воли начинала ее подводить. Возвращение назад в инвалидное кресло было лишь вопросом времени, как сказал ей врач после очередного планового осмотра, и Земфира не была уверена, что в следующий раз сил у нее хватит на то, чтобы снова встать.

Ее не волновал вопрос имиджа - при необходимости она могла продать дом, агентство и машину, переселиться в более скромные апартаменты и спокойно жить, почти не выходя из дома. Гораздо больше Земфиру беспокоило то, сможет ли она продолжить играть или же ей придется навсегда оставить музыку. Последнее было гораздо страшнее, чем неспособность ходить.

Но сейчас, несмотря на бушевавший в душе ураган, Земфире нужно было дальше играть перед оставшимися гостями роль успешной деловой женщины, и, стиснув зубы, Рамазанова в очередной раз приняла правила игры, которые сама же себе навязала. Проглотив сразу три таблетки обезболивающего, не запивая, Земфира направилась к выходу из комнаты, на ходу поправляя пиджак.

Остаток вечера она провела внизу, вымученно улыбаясь гостям, всеми силами демонстрируя, что у нее все хорошо ровно настолько, насколько можно желать. Лишь изредка она отходила в сторону, садилась в углу и тщетно высматривала Ренату, надеясь, что та вернулась.

К пяти утра, когда гости наконец-то разошлись, Земфира поднялась в свою комнату и обессиленно повалилась на кровать, закрыв глаза и морщась от вернувшейся боли.

Сегодня ей исполнялось двадцать восемь.


	4. Фотокарточки

На другое утро Рената обнаружила у себя на телефоне добрый десяток сообщений от одного и того же абонента. Почти все из них состояли из извинений, и Литвиновой даже стало смешно: подумать только, этот человек, строящий из себя неприступную глыбу, способен просить прощения! И где тогда вся ее гордость и холодность?

Из демонстративного противоречия Рената не стала отвечать. Леониду о событиях минувшего вечера она тоже предпочла не рассказывать. Несмотря на домогательства, Земфира дала Литвиновой этот шанс исполнить мечту, и ради такого шанса стоило придержать язык за руками. А еще (и Рената это отлично понимала) то, что случилось прошлой ночью, могло стать отличным козырем в случае необходимости, хоть Литвинова и надеялась, что повода для шантажа у нее не будет.

Последнее сообщение от Земфиры было коротким и емким:

“зайди ко мне после съемки. есть разговор”

Рената фыркнула и, недолго думая, удалила сообщение. Земфира хочет притвориться, будто ничего не было? Не дождется. Литвинова была достаточно умна, чтобы не повторять своих ошибок.

***

Вот только удрать от Земфиры не удалось. В самый разгар съемки для какого-то журнала, название которого Литвинова предпочла не уточнять, Рамазанова появилась в студии. Рената в этот момент позировала, полулежа в кресле, обитом бутафорским бархатом, и при появлении женщины невольно вздрогнула, тем самым испортив кадр. Фотограф громко выругался, не стесняясь в выражениях, и, велев модели не двигаться, отправился на поиски запасной пленки, которой по какой-то причине не оказалось на площадке.

Земфира проводила мужчину взглядом и неожиданно лукаво улыбнулась Ренате и хитро подмигнула. Литвинова тут же недовольно насупилась, всем видом показывая, что не хочет видеть женщину. Впрочем, Земфира это проигнорировала. Поднявшись со стула, женщина захромала к Ренате, и в эту же секунду та увидела, что Земфира крепко сжимает в руке трость.

\- Я хотела извиниться за вчерашнее, - сказала женщина, подходя к модели. - Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

\- Не надо извиняться, - холодно ответила Рената. - Я не хочу Вас видеть.

\- Уходить не советую, - Земфира неожиданно выпрямилась, а в голосе у нее появилась сталь. - У тебя и так осталось совсем немного времени.

\- Вы что, выгоните меня за отказ?

Земфира фыркнула и тряхнула головой так, что растрепанная челка упала на глаза.

\- Я не выгоняю за отказ от секса, - отрезала она. - Все гораздо сложнее, чем ты думаешь.

\- Да, согласилась Рената, - все гораздо сложнее. Вы знаете, что я не модель, но все равно решили взять. Зачем?

\- Ты действительно хочешь это знать?

\- Да, хочу. Вы не похожи на благородного человека, - Литвинова окинула Земфиру внимательным взглядом. - Какие грехи искупить хотите за мой счет? У Вас слишком большой дом и слишком дорогая машина даже для человека Вашего уровня. Уклоняетесь от налогов?

Рамазанова усмехнулась.

\- Нет, - ответила она. - Все гораздо проще. У меня нет семьи, которую надо кормить, и на курорты я каждый месяц не летаю.

\- Странно, что не летаете. Обычно люди вроде Вас живут на курортах и регистрируют бизнес на Кипре.

\- Не могу позволить себе такую роскошь, - жестко парировала Земфира. - И дело тут не в деньгах.

Рената хотела было задать очередной язвительный вопрос, но в этот момент в студии появился торжествующий фотограф, наконец-то отыскавший пленку, и Земфира вынуждена была отойти в сторону со словами: “Потом договорим”. Литвинова едва заметно качнула головой, продумывая при этом пути отступления.

Весь остаток съемки Земфира не покидала студию. Она неподвижно сидела в углу, внимательно наблюдая за всем происходящим. Рената от волнения никак не могла собраться, сосредоточиться, фотографа это злило, под конец он уже с трудом сдерживал гнев, и Литвинова, чувствуя это, нервничала еще сильнее.

Кое-как закончив съемку, мужчина, не глядя на модель, подошел к Земфире и, наклонившись к ней, прошептал:

\- Я не могу с ней работать. Почему она вообще здесь?

Земфира покачала головой.

\- Потерпи, - сказала она. - Контракт всего на год.

\- Я испорчу себе портфолио!

Женщина тут же нахмурилась.

\- Тебе за эту съемку заплатили. Делай свою работу.

Пробормотав что-то нечленораздельное и почти наверняка нецензурное, фотограф отошел в сторону и начал собирать оборудование. Рената поднялась и поспешила в гримерку, надеясь успеть раньше Земфиры, но женщина с удивительным проворством догнала ее и схватила за локоть.

\- Зайди ко мне, когда закончишь, - тихо сказала она. - Обязательно.

\- А если я не хочу? - спросила Рената.

\- Кусаться не буду. Трогать тоже. Исключительно деловой разговор.

Понимая, что отвертеться не выйдет, Литвинова кивнула.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. - Я зайду.

***

Порог кабинета Рената переступала с откровенным страхом. Она безумно боялась повторения того, что случилось прошлым вечером. Страшно было не столько из-за повторения домогательств, сколько из-за того, что в этот раз Литвинова не сможет устоять и поддастся влиянию женщины.

Впрочем, ничего из того, чего опасалась Рената, не произошло. Когда она вошла, Земфира перебирала какие-то бумаги. Мельком бросив взгляд на Литвинову, она сказала:

\- Садись, я сейчас закончу.

Рената кивнула и осторожно присела на самый край дивана, готовая в любой момент броситься к двери. Земфира быстро убрала документы в ящик стола, перевела взгляд на Литвинову и произнесла:

\- Я хочу тебя кое-о-чем предупредить.

\- Если Вы о вчерашнем.., - начала Рената, но Земфира тут же перебила ее:

\- Нет. Я по поводу того, на чем мы остановились сегодня.

\- Я не понимаю, почему Вы так обо мне печетесь, - пробормотала Литвинова. Мне почти сорок, у меня растяжки из-за ребенка, Вы сами их видели, и все равно выбрали меня вместо тех девочек, которые на самом деле были гораздо лучше. Вы видели, что было сегодня в студии, у меня совсем ничего не получалось, и Вы не сказали ни слова. Почему? Я Вас интересую в, - женщина запнулась, - в сексуальном плане? Чего Вы добиваетесь?

\- Если бы я хотела секса, я бы вела себя по-другому. Здесь все гораздо сложнее, чем тебе кажется.

\- Вы можете не говорить загадками? - вспылила Рената. - И не смейте относиться ко мне как к ребенку, Вы об этой жизни ничего не знаете, чтобы меня учить!

Земфира тут же помрачнела.

\- Ты не знаешь, через что я прошла, чтобы так говорить, - угрожающе тихо произнесла она.

\- Через что же? - съязвила Литвинова. - Охмурили какого-нибудь олигарха, и он дал Вам денег? Хотя в Вашем случае это, скорее, была жена олигарха. Извините, но со мной так не выйдет.

Земфира вздохнула, коснулась было прислоненной к столу трости, но тут же отдернула руку.

\- Я хочу тебя предупредить, - сказала она уже тише. - У меня проблемы с ногами. Скоро я совсем не смогу ходить. Когда именно - не знаю. Может быть, через год, а может, через неделю. И, когда это произойдет, я все продам. И агентство, и дом, и машину. Не факт, что новый владелец даст тебе остаться. Наслаждайся, пока можешь.

\- Вы так намекаете мне на то, что выгоните?

Земфира покачала головой.

\- Ты ведь хотела быть моделью, так? Я даю тебе возможность ей стать. У тебя обновится портфолио, ты сможешь на что-то претендовать в этом бизнесе. Но то, что я не выгоняю тебя как причину убытков, не значит, что можно расслабиться.

Литвинова вздрогнула и подняла голову.

\- На меня жалуются, да? - прошептала она.

\- Только не начинай комплексовать. Такое у многих бывает.

Рената вскочила с дивана, решительно подошла к столу и, опершись о него, вызывающе спросила:

\- А Вы разве были моделью? Что-то Вы на нее не тянете.

\- А я сказала, что была? - Земфира тут же напряглась и ощетинилась. - Нет. И никогда не хотела. И бизнесом этим заниматься я не хотела.

\- Тогда почему Вы здесь, а? Хватит лукавить, говорите прямо!

\- Это не твое дело.

\- Ты пыталась затащить меня в постель! - рявкнула Литвинова. - Так что более, чем мое!

\- Уходи, - оборвала ее Земфира. - Немедленно.

\- Что, не нравится правду о себе слышать?

\- Я сказала: уходи!

Земфира резко поднялась с кресла, но тут же пошатнулась и неловко ухватилась за стол. Правой рукой она принялась шарить по поверхности стола, заглянула в один из ящиков, в раздражении достала несколько папок с документами, швырнула их в сторону. Без сил повалившись в кресло и схватившись за бедро, женщина прошипела, сдерживая стон:

\- Позови Сашу.

Рената в растерянности бросилась к двери, но замешкалась, оглянулась на согнувшуюся пополам от боли Земфиру, которая тут же крикнула:

\- Зови Сашу, твою же мать!

Литвинова кивнула и выскочила из кабинета.

***

Александра, примчавшаяся на место в ту же секунду, как Рената сообщила ей о произошедшем, помогла Земфире выйти, а Литвинова так и осталась в кабинете. От нечего делать, подстегивая любопытством, Рената подошла к столу и осторожно взяла одну из папок. Открыв ее, Литвинова с трудом сдержала вздох удивления. Папка была полна черно-белых фотографий. Взяв первую попавшуюся карточку, Рената инстинктивно оглянулась на дверь, а потом, подчинясь инстинкту, закрыла папку и положила ее на место, надеясь, что успеет до возвращения Земфиры.

На подвыцветшей фотографии, которую Литвинова держала в руках, были запечатлены четверо человек, судя по всему - семья Земфиры в полном составе. Всмотревшись в лицо улыбающейся девочки-подростка в первом Ряду, Рената с удивлением узнала в ней саму Земфиру. Эта девочка с фотографии совсем не была похожа на ту Рамазанову, с которой Рената была знакома, и в то же время не было никаких сомнений, что это тот же самый человек.

В этот момент щелкнул замок открываемой двери, и Литвинова, не придумав ничего лучше, сунула фотографию в сумку. Она не планировала красть фото, но объяснять, почему она копалась в чужих вещах тайком от влалельца, у женщины не было ни малейшего желания.

Земфира вошла в помещение, опираясь о трость так сильно, что у нее дрожала рука. С трудом добравшись до дивана, женщина обессиленно повалилась на него и с трудом выдохнула. На Ренату, замершую у стола, женщина не обратила ни малейшего внимания.

\- Я здесь еще нужна? - осторожно спросила Литвинова, осторожно подходя к двери.

Земфира приподняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на женщину.

\- А почему ты еще здесь? - сипло спросила она.

\- Я думала, Вам будет нужна помощь.

\- Мне уже помогли, - буркнула Земфира. - Теперь уходи.

Сказано это было таким тоном, что Рената тут же оробела, и, пискнув: “Извините”, скрылась за дверью.

Тогда-то она и вспомнила об украденной фотографии. Первым порывом женщины было вернуться и отдать Земфире фото, во всем признавшись, но Литвинова тут же передумала. Рамазанова сейчас явно была не расположена к конструктивному разговору, и проблем из-за случайного воровства Ренате не хотелось.

“Отдам потом, - решила Литвинова. - Передам через кого-нибудь”.

Да и, в любом случае, вряд ли Земфира будет проверять содержимое папки сразу, и у Литвиновой будет достаточно времени, чтобы все незаметно исправить.


	5. Московские пробки

Спускаясь по лестнице, Рената долго думала, как бы ей максимально незаметно и безопасно вернуть фотографию Земфире, не вызвав при этом никаких подозрений. Если бы женщина все вернула открыто, признавшись, что положила фото в сумку, пусть и случайно, ее бы тут же обвинили в воровстве, и были бы правы. Хоть это и произошло нечаянно, факт оставался фактом: Литвинова украла эту злополучную фотографию.

А может, стоило просто выбросить фото и дело с концом? Притвориться, будто ничего не было, к тому моменту, как Земфира хватится, записи с камер наблюдения наверняка уже будут стерты, так что не будет никаких доказательств того, что Литвинова как-то к этому причастна.

С другой же стороны, Рената испытывала перед Земфирой необъяснимый трепет. Она была достаточно сильной, чтобы противостоять давлению матери и супруга, но в случае Земфиры вся ее сила моментально куда-то улетучивалась, и женщина начинала робеть. Было это профессиональной чертой, или же Рамазанова изначально была сильнее Ренаты, женщина никак не могла разобраться.

Эти размышления были прерваны телефонным звонком. Литвинова с трудом отыскала в сумке телефон, шепотом ответила:

\- Вас слушают.

\- Рената, - произнес на другом конце голос Леонида, - скажи мне, ты сейчас свободна.

\- Да, - женщина взглянула на наручные часы. - У меня еще полчаса.

\- Я много думал, - начал мужчина издалека, - о том, что случилось вчера. Я понимаю, почему ты решила уйти…

Рената сухо засмеялась.

\- Нет, Лень, не знаешь.

\- Знаю, поверь мне. Тебе не нравится, что я… проявляю внимание к твоей начальнице.

\- Ты проявляешь внимание к ее деньгам.

\- Я не могу содержать тебя и дочь вечно, - продолжал тем временем мужчина, - я уже не мальчик, мне не нужна красивая содержанка, мне нужен деловой партнер. Кроме того, Уле нужна хорошая жизнь и будущее, а с нынешним моим состоянием я его предоставить ей не могу.

Литвинова побледнела. Она поняла, к чему шел этот разговор, но никак не могла поверить, что действительно это слышит, что Леонид ее не разыгрывает.

\- В общем, я принял решение. Я развожусь с тобой.

\- Леня, - Рената попыталась придать своему голосу твердость. - Леня, думай, что ты творишь. Какое разводиться?

\- Я серьезно. Ульяна останется со мной. Квартира тоже принадлежит мне по закону.

\- Леня, хватит! Ты бред какой-то несешь.

\- Мне не нужна содержанка, - упрямо повторил мужчина. - Мне нужна достойная жена.

\- Нет, - отрезала Рената, - тебе нужны чужие деньги. Новую жену точно так же потом бросишь, когда выжмешь из нее все, что мог, да? - женщина уже с трудом сдерживала слезы, комом подступившие к горлу. - Какая же ты сволочь, Леня.

\- Рената, - строго произнес Добровский. - Немедленно успокойся. Приедешь домой, и мы разберемся.

\- Ты меня голой на улицу выставить решил! Ради кого, ради этой лесбиянки безногой?

\- Бизнес есть бизнес, Рената.

\- Ну и катись! - взвизгнула Литвинова и немедленно бросила трубку.

В ту же секунду на нее накатилось осознание всей безысходности ситуации, в которой она оказалась. Мать почти наверняка не пустит ее даже переночевать, обвинив дочь в этом разводе, идти больше некуда - всех подруг Леонид отвадил, контакта с ними больше не было. Ночевать в студии ей тоже никто не позволит, особенно с учетом того, что Рената успела украсть чужую вещь.

Рената села на корточки, зажимая рот рукой, чтобы не слышно было рыданий, и зажмурилась, сдерживая слезы. К началу следующей съемки ей срочно нужно было успокоиться и скрыть все возможные следы слез.

Литвинова не сразу услышала шаги, раздавшиеся у нее за спиной, и вышла из близкого к трансу состояния, только когда над ухом у нее раздался голос Земфиры:

\- У тебя все в порядке?

Рената попыталась кивнуть, но громко судорожно всхлипнула и зажмурилась еще сильнее. Земфира опустилась рядом на колени с тихим стоном, взяла Ренату за плечи и тихо сказала:

\- Давай, поднимайся.

Сказано это было с удивительным для Земфиры теплом, так что Рената тут же притихла, с трудом скрывая изумление. Поднявшись и помогая подняться Рамазановой, Литвинова вновь всхлипнула и прошептала:

\- Все нормально.

\- Нет, не все нормально, - сказала Земфира уже строже. - Пойдем ко мне, расскажешь, что случилось.

Ренате ничего не оставалось делать, как подчиниться.

***

\- Ну, рассказывай.

Рената сидела на диване в кабинете Земфиры, продолжая едва слышно всхлипывать. Сама Земфира сидела в кресле, задумчиво наблюдая за женщиной в ожидании, когда та успокоится.

\- Леня хочет развестись, - всхлипнула Литвинова.

\- И почему тебя это не радует? Ты, вроде бы, его не любишь.

\- Он выгоняет меня из дома, - прошептала Рената. - Я не знаю, что мне делать. Он… он хочет жениться на тебе, потому что его привлекают твои деньги, - пробормотала она уже тише, не замечая, как переходит на “ты”, - а я ему только мешаю. Он и вчера приехал только ради того, чтобы попробовать…

\- Я поняла, ради чего он приехал, - проворчала Земфира. - Не дождется.

\- А мне что делать? Мне идти некуда, у меня нет ни дома, ни денег на квартиру, вообще ничего.

\- Может, есть родственники?

Литвинова отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Только мама, но она меня не пустит.

Земфира в растерянности потерла лоб. Ситуация была, мягко говоря, не из простых, и что делать, женщина плохо себе представляла. Леонид ее не пугал - Земфира уже насмотрелась на таких неудачливых дельцов в свое время, и еще не один из них не смог затащить ее под венец ни уговорами, ни силой. Замужество женщине было не нужно, и она твердо держалась. Гораздо больше Земфиру волновала ситуация с Литвиновой.

Рената ей нравилась. Женщина не могла назвать это чувство любовью, даже с учетом того, что произошло прошлым вечером, но, так или иначе, Литвинова была ей симпатична. Так что в настоящий момент Земфира была на распутье: позволить Ренате пожить первое время у нее, подвергнув тем самым опасности как привычный образ жизни, так и личные тайны, или же оставить все как есть, оставив Литвинову саму разбираться со своими проблемами.

В итоге Земфира решилась. Она знала, что почти наверняка пожалеет об этом уже через несколько часов, но сейчас, вспоминая, как шесть лет назад существовала от подачки до подачки и жила при больнице, исключительно благодаря сердобольной главврачу, женщина понимала, что не сможет поступить как-то иначе.

\- Можешь пока пожить у меня, - с трудом выдавила из себя Земфира.

Рената тут же испуганно замахала руками.

\- Нет, ты что! - воскликнула она.

\- Я все равно живу одна, - женщина попыталась улыбнуться. - Раньше была домработница, но теперь совсем никого.

\- Я же буду мешать!

\- Не будешь. На первом этаже есть спальня, которая совсем рядом с кухней и туалетом. Дверь запирается, если тебя это так волнует.

Земфира предпочла умолчать о том, что эта спальня изначально была предназначена для нее, на тот случай, если женщина больше не сможет сама спускаться и подниматься по лестнице. Об этом Литвиновой пока знать не стоило.

Рената задумалась. Выбора у нее толком не было: или принять предложение Земфиры, или оказаться на улице без жилья и почти без средств к существованию.

\- Ладно, - пробормотала она. - Я согласна.

***

После завершения очередной съемки у здания агентства Ренату встретил уже знакомый “Роллс-Ройс”. Задняя дверь открылась, и сидевшая в салоне Земфира помахала женщине рукой, приглашая сесть. Тогда-то Литвинова и поняла, что Рамазанова не шутила, приглашая ее жить вместе.

\- Касательно того, что произошло вчера, - сказала Земфира, когда машина тронулась. - Это был мой косяк, так что можешь не переживать. Больше не полезу.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотала Рената.

Некоторое время они сидели молча. Литвинова то и дело посматривала на Земфиру, которая, закрыв глаза, крепко сжимала трость. Женщине страшно было ехать в одиночку за город, к человеку, которого она толком не знала, но, с другой стороны, что еще она могла сделать?

На выезде из города они попали в глухую пробку. Водитель, тихонько выругавшись, заглушил мотор и произнес:

\- Ну все, приехали.

Земфира в ответ хмуро проворчала что-то нечленораздельное. По лицу ее было видно, что женщина нервничает.

\- Земфира, - тихо спросила Рената, надеясь таким образом завязать разговор. - А то, что ты мне сегодня сказала, про ноги… это было серьезно?

\- Да, - коротко ответила Земфира. - Мне это в любом случае не нужно.

\- Почему? Мне казалось, тебе нравится так жить?

\- Ты про дом и машину? - женщина повела плечами. - Если надо, я готова с этим расстаться. Если ты думаешь, что я хотела такой жизни, ты ошибаешься.

\- Я думала, что в бизнес идут осознанно, тем более в такой.

Земфира покачала головой.

\- Когда все только начиналось, я хотела заработать денег на билет домой. А потом, когда мы с человеком, который все придумал, раздали долги и начали зарабатывать кое-какие деньги, он переписал все на меня и смылся. Так что мне пришлось остаться здесь, - женщина пожала плечами. - Я бы давно все бросила и уехала, но в Москве врачи получше.

\- И ты не скучаешь по дому?

\- Скучаю, конечно. Но тут уже ничего не сделаешь. Кататься туда-сюда мне особо нельзя, у родителей своя жизнь.

В этот момент машина наконец-то тронулась, и Земфира умолкла до самого конца пути. Рената не рискнула больше говорить с ней - чувствовала, что не получит ничего, кроме грубости. Однако те крупицы информации, которые дала ей женщина, только подогрели любопытство Литвиновой.

***

Порог дома они переступили только после девяти, и Рената поразилась тому, насколько темно и пусто на самом деле было в этом огромном особняке. Пока Земфира, хромая еще сильнее, чем раньше, включала везде свет, Литвинова настороженно озиралась по сторонам. В просторном холле у лестницы еще видны были следы минувшего праздника: на полу разбросаны конфетти, на ковре виднелись темные пятна от пролитого вина.

\- Осторожнее, - предупредила Земфира. - Тут могут быть осколки.

Литвинова кивнула, идя следом за женщиной.

Земфира привела ее в небольшую, но уютную спальню возле лестницы. В помещении было только самое необходимое: кровать, шкаф, напольная лампа и небольшой письменный стол. Из комнаты вели еще две двери, помимо входной, и Земфира поспешила объяснить назначение каждой из них.

\- Вон там, - сказала она указывая тростью на левую дверь, - ванная. Там все есть, совмещенный санузел. Стиральная машина хорошая. А вот там, - она указала на дверь справа, - кухня. Тоже есть все, что нужно для жизни, продуктами можешь пользоваться, если нужно. Кое-какую одежду я тебе дам, если надо.

— Господи, — прошептала Рената, — ты слишком щедрая.   
— Иногда это нужно, — коротко ответила Земфира. — Располагайся, ужин я приготовлю.   
С этими словами женщина ушла на кухню. Литвинова несколько секунд стояла посреди комнаты в оцепенении, а потом села на кровать и зажмурилась. Она не верила, что все это происходит по-настоящему.   
— Господи, — прошептала она, — господи, господи, господи.


	6. Нашествие

Пока Земфира хлопотала на кухне, Рената постепенно приходила в себя. Она боялась даже открывать глаза - казалось, что все произошедшее ей попросту приснилось, и, как только она откроет глаза, выяснится, что женщина все еще в своей опостылевшей квартире, рядом с ненавистным мужем и нелюбимой дочерью.

Ощущение нереальности происходящего исчезло, как только в дверь со стороны кухни негромко постучали.

\- Иди ужинать, - позвала Земфира.

Рената тут же распахнула глаза, неловко поднялась с кровати и выглянула из комнаты. Земфира. заметив смущение и растерянность на лице женщины, улыбнулась немного неловко, и сказала:

\- Не бойся, не отравлю тебя.

\- Я верю, - тихо ответила Литвинова, выходя на кухню, - просто все так навалилось…

\- Знаю, - коротко ответила женщина.

Ужин был по-холостяцки скромен: разваренные макароны с томатной пастой и две разогретые в микроволновке куриные котлеты. Рената даже удивилась тому, как человек с подобным состоянием и вытекающей из него возможностью нанять повара готовит сам, да еще и такую простую еду.

\- Извини, - ответила Земфира на немой вопрос Литвиновой. - Слепила из того, что было. Завтра закажу доставку.

Ужинали они молча. Рената в задумчивости ковыряла макароны, то и дело поглядывая на Земфиру, которая без особого удовольствия поглощала котлету. В голове все еще теснились вопросы, но Литвинова не решилась их задать, несмотря даже на то, что Рамазанова явно была более-менее расположена к разговорам о личной жизни. Не рискнула она и сознаться в том, что забрала фотографию - мало ли, как Земфира отреагирует на подобное известие, может и прогнать, особо не рассуждая.

\- Проблема с твоим мужем решилась сама собой, так? - прервала молчание Рамазанова, расправившись с котлетой.

\- Не совсем, - пробормотала Рената. - Если он сюда приедет…

\- А есть вероятность, что приедет?

\- Ты не знаешь Леню. Если он решил, что хочет жениться на твоих деньгах, он ни перед чем не остановится.

Земфира понимающе хмыкнула.

\- Сколько лет вы женаты? - спросила она после короткой паузы.

\- Двенадцать, - Рената вздохнула. Немного помолчав, она добавила: - Я его боюсь.

Земфира мягко коснулась ее запястья, готовая в любой момент убрать руку, но Литвинова была настолько погружена в свои мысли, что не обратила на этот жест никакого внимания.

\- Во дворе стоят камеры, - тихо сказала Рамазанова. - На ночь включается сигнализация. Он тебя не тронет.

\- Я не этого боюсь. Я.., - Рената судорожно вздохнула, - Земфира, послушай, он ужасный человек. У него же деньги превыше всего стоят, он людей меряет только по их деньгам, для него ничего святого нет! Если он не сможет получить твои деньги, он тебя уничтожит. Я знаю, я видела, как он это делает, он узнает, что ты…

\- Что я - что? - холодно поинтересовалась Земфира.

\- Что ты лесбиянка, - менее уверенно ответила Рената. - Я ему ничего не сказала, ты не думай, ему не стоит об этом знать, но он, если захочет, узнает. Найдет нужных людей, заплатит им за то, чтобы они очернили тебя…

\- Мне плевать.

\- А твои ноги? Тебе же нужно лечиться!

\- Меня уже лечили, - Земфира насупилась. - С этим ничего нельзя сделать, понимаешь? По-хорошему, я вообще не должна была ходить, но я пока хожу. Я уже почти шесть лет жду момента, когда это все закончится и я смогу уйти.

\- Но ты же эти шесть лет как-то жила.

\- Лучше бы не жила, - отрезала Земфира.

И в этот момент кто-то громко и настойчиво постучал в дверь. Рената тут же встрепенулась, встревоженно посмотрела на Земфиру, которая уже поднялась со своего места и, с трудом опираясь на трость, хромала к входной двери. Сбросив с себя секундное замешательство, Литвинова бросилась за ней в прихожую и, осторожно отодвинув штору, посмотрела на улицу. Тут же она в ужасе отпрянула, зашептав:

\- Это Леня пришел.

Рамазанова тут же нахмурилась, осмотрелась в поисках подходящего места для того, чтобы спрятать Ренату, а потом прошептала:

\- Иди к себе и запрись. Я постараюсь его отсюда отправить поскорее.

Рената кивнула и тут же бросилась в свою спальню. Земфира же, напряженно выдохнув и постаравшись расслабить напряженные мышцы, открыла дверь.

На пороге действительно стоял Леонид Добровский собственной персоной, за спиной у него маячил огромный шкафоподобный охранник. Земфира, чувствуя, что разговор будет не из легких, тут же пошла в наступление:

\- А ты что тут забыл? - набросилась она на Добровского. - Отдохнуть уже спокойно не дают.

\- Извините, - Леонид заискивающе улыбнулся, - понимаете, от меня ушла жена…

\- А я тут причем?

\- Понимаете, у меня все записано на ее имя. Квартира, дом, машина - все на нее, и она меня выгнала из дома.

\- Неужели? - язвительно поинтересовалась Земфира. - А я вот слышала совсем другую версию. 

Леонид тут же напрягся.

\- От кого?

\- Это неважно. Важно, что ты, Ленечка, редкостный мудак, который пытается меня наебать. А я очень не люблю, когда такие мудаки, как ты, пытаются меня наебать, так что сгинь отсюда, иначе я звоню ментам.

\- К Вам пришла моя жена? Не верьте ей.

\- Я верю тому, кому сама считаю нужным. И это не ты.

Леонид подался вперед и взял Земфиру за руку, женщина отшатнулась и оступилась, едва не потеряв равновесие. Эта секундная заминка позволила мужчине крепко схватиться за трость.

\- Послушайте, - продолжал он вкрадчиво, - моя жена - лживая и продажная шлюха. Она может играть с Вами в пай-девочку, но я ее знаю. Не дайте этой сволочи запудрить Вам мозги.

\- Пожалуй, я так и сделаю, - буркнула Земфира и, собравшись с силами, ударила Леонила коленом в пах.

Мужчина согнулся пополам от боли, охранник тут же дернулся, готовясь защищать бизнесмена, но Рамазанова, не дожидаясь, пока тот начнет ее избивать, захлопнула дверь прямо перед носом у разъяренного охранника.

Заперев дверь, женщина медленно опустилась на пол, прислонившись к стене. Стук в дверь и приглушенные проклятия доносились как сквозь толщу воды, сознание застилала боль в ноге, которой Земфира нанесла удар. Трость с глухим стуком упала на коврик у двери, но женщина этого не заметила. Больно было даже думать, так что женщина просто сидела и ждала, когда боль, наконец, утихнет.

Но боль уходить не желала, напротив, она только усиливалась, точно желая свести Земфиру с ума. Так что, понимая, что иного выхода у нее нет, женщина поплелась на кухню, опираясь обо что придется, надеясь лишь на то, что у нее хватит сил добраться до таблеток.

До лекарства она все же добралась, проглотила три таблетки и обессиленно опустилась на стул, чувствуя, как обезболивающее начинало действовать. Женщине казалось, что ей стоит увеличить дозу, чтобы продержаться еще немного, но, с другой стороны, страшно было вдобавок ко всем проблемам получить еще и зависимость от обезболивающего. В конце концов, для верности проглотив еще одну таблетку, Земфира встала и, подойдя к ведущей в спальню двери, сказала:

\- Можешь выходить. Он ушел.

***

Ночью Рената никак не могла заснуть. Ей казалось, что вот-вот Леонид вернется, и на этот раз Земфира, которой к ночи стало хуже, не сможет дать достойный отпор. Литвинова чувствовала себя невероятно маленькой, хрупкой и беззащитной в чужом доме.

Не выдержав, Рената выбралась из постели и, набросив халат на плечи, тихо поднялась на второй этаж, на цыпочках прошла смутно знакомым путем в спальню Земфиры и осторожно заглянула внутрь. В темноте виднелся тлеющий кончик сигареты. В тот миг, когда Литвинова заглянула в комнату, раздался шорох, и Рамазанова хрипло спросила:

\- Кто это?

\- Я, - прошептала Рената. - Мне страшно.

\- Никто сюда не придет, - ответила из темноты Земфира. - Все нормально.

Литвинова смущенно улыбнулась.   
— Можно я… лягу с тобой? — женщина тут же осеклась, чувствуя себя маленьким напуганным ребенком, и добавила: — Ты ничего такого не думай. Мне просто будет легче, если я буду знать, что кто-то рядом.   
Несколько секунд Земфира молчала, а потом с трудом выдавила из себя:   
— Ложись.


	7. Студия

Утром Рената проснулась ни свет ни заря, в первую очередь - из-за ощущения, что кто-то обнимает ее во сне. Так оно и было: Земфира, с которой Литвинова всю ночь делила постель, приобнимала женщину со спины. Был этот жест осознанным или нет, Рената не знала и знать не хотела, и потому осторожно убрала руку Рамазановой и встала с кровати. Земфира перевернулась на другой бок и пробормотала что-то во сне, Литвиновой даже показалось, что она разобрала в этом малосвязном бормотании слово “мама”.

Зевнув, Рената поплелась вниз, на кухню, готовить завтрак. Спросонья свернув не туда, Литвинова сама не заметила, как оказалась в темном узком коридоре вместо того, чтобы прийти на кухню. Тогда-то женщина и поняла, что заблудилась, но было уже поздно. Рената плохо ориентировалась в этом незнакомом здании, что, в общем-то, было закономерно, и пришла к единственному рациональному варианту действий: идти вперед, а там уж куда кривая выведет. Возможно, удастся найти что-то, хотя бы немного знакомое.

Кривая вывела Ренату к приоткрытой двери. С трудом сдерживая волнение, женщина коснулась ручки, но тут же отступила. С одной стороны, если дверь не заперта, значит, никто не против, чтобы она вошла внутрь. С другой же, вполне возможно, что Земфира попросту не предполагала, что кто-то найдет эту дверь - так или иначе, она накануне четко обозначила места, где Литвиновой можно находиться, и вряд ли обрадовалась бы, узнай, что женщина была там, куда ее не приглашали.

В конце концов, любопытство взяло верх, и Рената, затаив дыхание, открыла дверь и на цыпочках шагнула в комнату. При виде того, что находилось внутри, Литвинова не смогла сдержать вздох изумления.

Комната оказалась самой настоящей звукозаписывающей студией. В одном углу стояла ударная установка, в другом - синтезатор, вдоль стены были расставлены несколько гитар, посередине - микрофон. По всему помещению были разложены какие-то провода, стояли комбоусилители. Как зачарованная, Рената медленно двигалась по комнате, рассматривая каждый из предметов в комнате, назначение большей части которых она не знала.

Из состояния восторженного созерцания ее вырвал негромкий кашель, раздавшийся прямо за спиной. Литвинова испуганно обернулась и едва не сбила с ног Земфиру, стоявшую, как оказалось, совсем рядом.

\- Ты что тут забыла? - жестко спросила Рамазанова.

\- Я заблудилась, - честно ответила Рената. - Извини. Я не хотела…

\- На выход, - оборвала ее Земфира.

В этот момент на Литвинову точно что-то нашло. Встав посреди комнаты и скрестив руки на груди, женщина заявила:

\- Я никуда не пойду, пока ты мне не расскажешь, что происходит.

\- А ты не охренела часом? Я тебя пустила в свой дом не для того, чтобы ты совала нос в мои дела.

\- Ты музыку пишешь, да? - Рената качнула головой, указывая на синтезатор. - Почему ты тогда не выступаешь, если пишешь?

\- Да потому что это нахер никому не нужно! - рявкнула Земфира, и тут же умолкла.

Лицо ее приобрело странное выражение, смесь гнева, разочарования и отчаяния. Литвинова такого никогда раньше не видела, не могла даже представить, чтобы Земфира, старательно скрывавшая истинные эмоции и позволявшая себе проявлять только злость, была способна что-то  _ чувствовать _ . Дохромав до неглубокой ниши, Земфира отодвинула рукой ковер, прикрывавший ее, села на небольшой диван и закрыла лицо руками. Рената, стряхнув с себя оцепенение, села рядом.

\- Я знаю, что ты не такая сволочь, какой пытаешься быть, - прошептала она. - Я не понимаю, почему ты ведешь себя, как последняя сука.

\- Будто тебе не все равно, - пробормотала в ответ Земфира, уже готовая расплакаться.

\- Не все равно, - сказала Литвинова, мягко кладя руки женщине на плечи. - Не надо превращать всех кругом во врагов, я тебе не враг. Почему ты никому не даешь узнать, кто ты на самом деле?

\- С чего ты взяла, что я хороший человек?

\- Ну, - Рената пожала плечами. - Ты дала мне шанс исполнить мечту. Сейчас ты меня приютила. Значит, ты все-таки хороший человек. Или, хотя бы, не такая злыдня, какой хочешь выглядеть.

\- Я это делаю потому, что мне в свое время не дали никаких шансов.

\- Но это в любом случае что-то, да значит. Если ты не множишь зло в этом мире.

Земфира вяло повела плечами и вздохнула.

\- Я работаю в самой унизительной сфере, в какой только можно представить, - сказала она. - Ты зря так рвалась сюда, модельный бизнес - это один сплошной обман. Я ненавижу его.

\- Так почему ты не уйдешь? Ты ведь можешь уйти.

\- Куда уйти? Красиво свалить в закат? Меня там никто не ждет.

\- А семья? Ты же говорила, что у тебя есть семья.

Земфира подняла голову и пристально посмотрела на Ренату.

\- Ты думаешь, им охота будет мной заниматься, когда у меня ноги отнимутся? Я сейчас одна содержу маму, плачу за ее интернат. Они просто не потянут содержать нас двоих.

\- Так почему ты тогда сказала, что все продашь, когда не сможешь ходить?

Женщина невесело усмехнулась.

\- Тебе сказать? - спросила она. - Тебе не понравится.

Рената кивнула.

\- Когда я не смогу ходить, - медленно начала Земфира, - я все продам, отдам деньги маминому интернату, часть - остальным родственникам. А потом покончу с собой.

Литвинова отпрянула от женщины, точно ошпаренная. Земфира печально улыбнулась.

\- Я так и думала, - пробормотала она. - Если бы у меня был шанс, я бы, конечно, продолжила жить. А так… какой в этом смысл? У меня никого нет, кто мог бы со мной остаться.

\- А если, - Рената сглотнула, - а если я останусь?

\- А зачем тебе тратить жизнь на инвалида? - женщина сухо засмеялась. - У меня уже шесть лет не было женщины, потому что никто не хочет даже трахаться с калекой, а ты говоришь - остаться. Утки выносить, таскать туда-сюда, одевать, подмывать. Тебе оно надо? У тебя вся жизнь еще впереди.

Рената помотала головой.

\- Ты мне помогла, - твердо сказала она. - А я помогу тебе.

\- Это пока что не более, чем слова, - Земфира покачала головой. - Мне много что обещали, когда я только приехала в Москву, я и сама была девочкой наивной. Думала, сейчас приеду, и все, столица падет к моим ногам, - женщина рассмеялась. - А вот нихрена.

\- И ты решила, что будешь теперь себя жалеть? У тебя же теперь куча денег, ты все можешь сделать.

\- Слушай, - Земфира нахмурилась и странно всхлипнула. - Я хотела стать певицей. У меня это получается гораздо лучше, чем вести бизнес, но я не смогла получить того, что мне было нужно, когда у меня был шанс. Сама дура, конечно. Но ты мне скажи, какой продюсер согласится работать с человеком вроде меня? Я даже не уверена, что мои песни чего-то стоят спустя столько лет.

\- И ты даже не хочешь попробовать?

\- Я пробовала. Ты думаешь, это все для чего? Я просто, - женщина всхлипнула, губы ее задрожали, - я… я не могу…

И в этот момент Земфира неожиданно прижалась к Литвиновой и разрыдалась, крепко обняв ее и уткнувшись носом женщине в грудь. Рената поначалу оторопела и сидела, не в силах пошевелиться, боясь потревожить Рамазанову, которой сейчас необходимо было кому-то выплакаться.

\- Я правда хотела, - прошептала Земфира сквозь слезы. - И до сих пор хочу. Но я не могу, я просто не справлюсь.

Рената не представляла, что сказать. Что все будет хорошо? Земфира шесть лет прожила, чувствуя собственную неприкаянность и неустроенность, неужели какие-то слова помогут вывести ее из глубокой и затяжной депрессии? Много времени должно было пройти прежде, чем женщина сможет поверить в свои силы и вновь начнет доверять людям, и в одиночку Литвинова точно не справилась бы.

Наконец, вытерев слезы, Рамазанова прошептала:

\- Все. Иди. Делай, что хочешь.

***

Время шло. Рената в первую же неделю перевезла свои вещи к Земфире, и съезжать пока что не собиралась. Рамазанова не была против: ей давно была нужна хоть какая-то компания, а Литвинова была достаточно хорошей соседкой: тихой, готовой при необходимости помочь. Нельзя сказать, что между ними завязалась тесная дружба, но, по крайней мере, у них возникли достаточно доверительные отношения, чтобы Земфира, надолго уходя, оставляла на столике в прихожей банковскую карту с пин-кодом на тот случай, если Ренате что-то срочно потребуется, а денег не будет хватать.

Работа модели Литвиновой нравилась все меньше и меньше, и она уже жалела, что ввязалась во все это. Единственным плюсом было разве что знакомство с Земфирой, которая, как выяснилось после более близкого знакомства, была гораздо мягче и добрее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Они могли не видеться целыми днями, но Литвинова за пару недель выучила распорядок жизни Земфиры.

А потом наступила катастрофа.

Началось с того, что однажды вечером Земфира вернулась домой раньше обычного. Выглядела она настолько потерянной, что Литвинова в первую секунду испугалась, что женщине стало плохо. В руках Рамазанова крепко сжимала газету, которая, по всей видимости, и была источником всех бед.

\- Все нормально? - встревоженно спросила Рената, помогая Земфире сесть на скамеечку в прихожей.

Земфира в ответ вручила женщине газету со словами:

\- Читай. Третья страница. Это пиздец.

Литвинова взяла газету дрожащими руками, развернула на нужной странице и села рядом с Земфирой, читая статью.

Статья была написана отвратительным языком и с очевидными перегибами, но даже несмотря на это, Рената поняла, что так напугало Рамазанову. Автор, ссылаясь на некие “авторитетные источники” обвинял женщину в укрывательстве от налогов, противозаконных методах ведения бизнеса, прошелся и по тому, каким образом Земфира принимает моделей на работу (в этот момент Литвинова только укрепилась в своих подозрениях насчет того, кто был этим “авторитетным источником”), а в конце, точно всего перечисленного выше было мало, привел свидетельства некой Анны, утверждавшей, что Земфира долго и грубо домогалась ее, угрожая расторгнуть контракт.

\- Господи, - прошептала Рената, бросая встревоженный взгляд на женщину. - Это кошмар какой-то. Эта Анна…

Земфира всхлипнула.

\- У нас с ней был роман, - прошептала она. - Еще когда я только приехала в Москву. Я у нее жила, пока не случилось… все это. Потом мы разошлись. Наговорили друг другу всякого.

\- Но ты же ее не домогалась, так?

Земфира с трудом поднялась на ноги, пошатнулась, но удержала равновесие.

\- Да кто меня теперь послушает? - пробормотала она. - Твой муж постарался. Все раскопал, что мог.

\- Погоди, - Рената вскочила, - то есть, все, что тут написано - правда?

\- И да, и нет, - коротко ответила Земфира. - Я пойду к себе. Мне надо подумать.

С этими словами женщина уже хотела было двинуться в сторону лестницы, но Литвинова успела поймать ее за руку и остановить.

\- Погоди, - сказала она. - Откуда Леня мог вообще все это узнать?

Земфира пожала плечами.

\- У меня достаточно врагов. Ничего удивительного, что кто-то решил воспользоваться ситуацией.

Рената крепче сжала запястье Земфиры.

\- Я хочу знать правду, - твердо сказала она.

\- Кому вообще нужна эта правда?

\- Мне нужна.


	8. Передозировка

Спустя два с небольшим часа Земфира, осунувшаяся и побледневшая, появилась на кухне. Рената все это время нервно курила одну сигарету за другой, несмотря даже на тот факт, что после родов пообещала себе меньше курить и держала слово до последнего. При появлении Земфиры Рената вскочила, выронив двенадцатую по счету сигарету из рук, бросилась к женщине и схватила ее за руки.

\- Что происходит? - прошептала она, заглядывая Рамазановой прямо в глаза. - Земфира, объясни мне сейчас же.

Земфира осторожно высвободила запястья из цепкой хватки Литвиновой и вздохнула.

\- Можно мне сесть? - спросила она.

Рената кивнула и тут же послушно отступила, пропуская женщину к столу. Земфира с трудом опустилась на ближайший к ней стул. Видно было, что ей труднее ходить, несмотря даже на то, что женщина явно выпила довольно большую дозу обезболивающего. В этот момент Литвинова всерьез задумалась: а что, если у ее начальницы просто выработалась тяжелая зависимость, со временем приобретшая такие формы? Во время реабилитации Земфира почти наверняка буквально питалась обезболивающими, а сама травма и временная неспособность ходить оставила настолько глубокий отпечаток на ее психике, что у женщины постепенно начала возникать потребность в постоянном приеме наркотиков. Быть может, остаточная боль была на самом деле вполне терпимой, позволяющей если не бегать, то хотя бы достаточно свободно передвигаться, но психологическая травма и трудная реабилитация сделали свое дело.

\- Слушай, - пробормотала Земфира, - я должна тебе кое-что сказать.

\- Да, - сказала Рената строже, чем ей хотелось бы. - Должна.

Рамазанова тут же вскинула голову, пристально посмотрела на Литвинову.

\- Не забывай, что я, пусть и младше, все еще твой начальник.

\- Нет, - отрезала Рената. - Ты еще и мой друг. И поэтому я хочу знать, что происходит, чтобы помочь тебе. Одна ты не выплывешь.

\- С чего ты это взяла?

Литвинова недовольно закатила глаза.

\- Может быть, с того, что ты какое-то время назад говорила мне о самоубийстве?

\- И я не отказываюсь от своих слов.

\- А вот зря. Стоило бы, - Рената скрестила руки на груди. - И что ты хотела мне сказать?

Земфира нервно сглотнула.

\- То, что написано про офшор - правда, - произнесла она. - Но к этой регистрации я не имею никакого отношения. Почти.

\- Почти? - Литвинова удивленно вскинула брови.

\- Мое имя фигурирует в документах. И я с самого начала знала, что вся компания зарегистрирована в офшоре и это вроде как незаконно. Но все процедуры проводил тот человек, который это и придумал. Не везде даже моя подпись стоит.

\- Подожди, - лицо Ренаты просветлело, - но если там нет твоей подписи…

\- Кое-где она есть, и это все портит. Иначе я могла бы выкрутиться. Я звонила адвокату и спрашивала его по этому поводу.

\- И что он сказал?

\- Если говорить коротко: мне пиздец.

Рената вздрогнула от того, каким тоном были произнесены эти слова. В голосе Земфиры чувствовалась такая обреченность, что у женщины мороз пробежал по коже.

\- Ренат, - произнесла Рамазанова через несколько секунд молчания. - У меня к тебе есть одна просьба.

\- Какая? - тут же напряглась Литвинова.

\- Съезди к моей маме, - выдохнула Земфира. - Я должна была ехать к ней сегодня, но, по всей видимости, ничего не выйдет, а ей нужно с кем-то общаться.

\- Ты уверена, что она…

\- Не испугается? - женщина вяло улыбнулась. - Она достаточно хорошо соображает. Ну, с учетом всего, что с ней случилось.

\- А что с ней случилось?

\- Ну, - Земфира в очередной раз тяжело вздохнула. - После того, как меня сбили, у нее был сердечный приступ. Я об этом узнала только после того, как вышла из комы, и было уже слишком поздно.

\- Ты не говорила, что была в коме…, - растерянно пробормотала Рената.

\- Две недели. Мне еще повезло, - женщина невесело усмехнулась. - Мне говорили, что после такого люди годами лежат. Наверное, если бы я тогда не очнулась, меня бы уже давно отключили от аппаратов.

Женщина с трудом поднялась со стула, вплотную подошла к Литвиновой и взяла ее за руки.

\- Ренат, съезди к ней, пожалуйста, - удивительно жалобным голосом попросила она. - Скажи, что ты моя подруга, что со мной все хорошо, у меня просто возникли… срочные дела. Если будет спрашивать - я здорова, чувствую себя лучше. И ни слова о том, что сегодня случилось.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Рената. - Но у меня к тебе тоже будет просьба.

\- Какая?

\- Пообещай мне, что ты ничего с собой не сделаешь, пока меня не будет, - Литвинова чуть сощурилась. - Никаких попыток самоубийства, ничего такого.

\- Ладно, - со вздохом смирилась Земфира. - Как скажешь.

Рената пристально посмотрела женщине в глаза, убеждаясь, что та не врет, а потом, подчиняясь какому-то странному секундному порыву, слегка наклонилась и поцеловала Рамазанову в губы.

***

Прежде, чем направиться в интернат, к матери Земфиры, Рената сказала таксисту адрес своего (некогда) дома. Водитель возражать не стал - ему заплатили достаточно, чтобы весь день возить Литвинову по городу, так что теперь мужчина старался выслужиться по полной программе.

В квартиру Рената ворвалась подобно разъяренной фурии. Леонид, открывший дверь, отшатнулся и даже сделал несколько шагов в сторону телефона, когда женщина закричала так, будто намеревалась известить весь дом о своем возвращении:

\- Какого хрена ты полез, куда не просят, сукин ты сын?!

Тут Добровский начал потихоньку понимать, к чему клонит его без пяти минут экс-супруга.

\- Погоди, - максимально спокойно произнес он. - Объясни мне, что случилось. Спокойно.

Рената едва не задохнулась от возмущения.

\- И ты еще спрашиваешь?! - взвизгнула она. - Ты жизнь человеку уничтожил из-за своей мелочной мести!

\- Какой такой мести?

\- Вывалил все газетчикам, а теперь притворяешься, будто ничего не было? - продолжала распаляться женщина. - Скотина, урод!

\- Я понял, - сухо произнес Леонид, заставив Ренату моментально охладить пыл. - Ты что, действительно такая дура?

\- Почему это я дура?!

\- С того, что считаешь, будто я что-то там слил каким-то газетчикам и теперь жизнь твоей обожаемой Земфиры разрушена, - Леонид развел руками, наблюдая за тем, как меняется в лице Литвинова. - Возможно, ты считаешь меня мировым злом, но это не так. Я не буду копать под соперника, если знаю, что он может точно так же залезть в мою корзину с грязным бельем.

\- Ты клеил Земфиру!

\- И что? Да, клеил. Понял, что потерпел поражение, с достоинством его принял и продолжил жить своей жизнью. Или ты думаешь, что я теперь посвящу свою жизнь мести?

Рената потрясенно молчала, с каждой секундой все более четко осознавая: ее муж действительно был прав. Правда, с чего она взяла, будто Леониду настолько хочется отомстить, что он, забыв обо всех своих принципах, последует варварскому закону “не достанься же никому”? Почему взрослый здравомыслящий человек должен был превратиться в истеричного подростка?

\- Видишь? - произнес Леонид, едко усмехаясь. - Тебе всегда не хватало рациональности.

\- Закрой рот, - огрызнулась Рената. - Кто это сделал, если не ты?

\- А мне откуда знать? Ищи сама. Я не могу тебе с этим помочь.

Литвинова хотела было что-то ответить, но в этот момент зазвонил ее телефон, извещая о новом сообщении.

Сообщение пришло от Земфиры и было коротким и пугающим:

“ _ Рената приезжай срочно” _

Рената нахмурилась. Никогда раньше Рамазанова не присылала ей ничего подобного, из чего следовал единственный, но пугающий вывод: случилось что-то страшное. Настолько, что Земфира не может даже позвонить и подробно объяснить, что произошло.

Пробормотав: “У меня дела”, Литвинова резко развернулась и бросилась вниз по лестнице.

***

Дом встретил ее зловещей тишиной. Рената, уже успевшая представить себе наихудшие сценарии развития событий и поверить в них, осторожно переступила порог, и негромко позвала:

\- Земфира, ты здесь?

\- Да, - донесся слабый голос со стороны кухни, и Литвинова сломя голову бросилась туда.

Земфира сидела на полу, прислонившись спиной к холодильнику. Она сильно побледнела, с трудом дышала, а в руке ее Рената заметила упаковку с таблетками. Все стало ясно за секунду до того, как Рамазанова подняла голову и с трудом произнесла:

\- Я, кажется, перебрала с таблетками…

Литвинова всплеснула руками. Сейчас она готова была отчитать Земфиру за то, что вместо скорой она вызвала Ренату, которая в медицине особо не смыслила, даже несмотря на то, что ее мать была врачом, за то, что вообще решила выпить эти чертовы таблетки так невовремя. Но сейчас… сейчас гораздо важнее было спасти Земфиру и дать ей продержаться до прихода врачей. Закатить скандал можно было и потом.

И первым делом, как Рената отлично знала, нужно было вызвать рвоту.

Времени на то, чтобы тащить женщину в туалет, не было, и Литвинова, придвинув к себе мусорное ведро, заставила Земфиру склониться над ним и сунула ей два пальца в рот. Поначалу спазма не было, как Рената ни старалась, Земфира даже случайно укусила ее, но в конце концов Рамазанова захрипела, дернулась, и в черный мусорный пакет полилась рвотная масса - Литвинова едва успела отдернуть руку, чтобы не испачкаться.

Пока Земфиру рвало, Рената схватила бутылку воды, перелила в кружку и щедро насыпала на дно соли. Она не была уверена, что этой жидкости хватит для промывания желудка, но пока что других вариантов у нее не было. Земфира тем временем начала медленно сползать на пол, заваливаясь на бок, и Литвинова едва успела ее подхватить.

\- Давай еще раз, - прошептала она, вновь засовывая пальцы женщине в рот.

Когда после долгих усилий Земфиру вырвало во второй раз, снаружи раздался визг сирены скорой помощи, и Рената бросилась открывать дверь.

\- Я спровоцировала рвоту, - говорила она, следуя за фельдшером, - она перебрала таблеток, у нее передозировка…

\- Правильно сделали, что спровоцировали, - сосредоточенно ответила женщина, рывком поднимая теряющую сознание Земфиру на ноги. - Еще правильно сделаете, если поможете мне ее держать.

Рената молча подхватила Рамазанову под руки и с трудом потащила следом за фельдшером к остановившейся у обочины машине скорой помощи.


	9. Имя мне суицид

В реанимационное отделение Ренату не пустили. Женщина умоляла, рыдала, проклинала врачей и устав больницы, но медсестры были непреклонны. Тогда, заявив: “Я не уйду, пока меня к ней не пустят”, Литвинова уселась возле двери, скрестив на груди руки, и наотрез отказалась двигаться с места.

Осознав, что с Ренатой просто так им не справиться, одна из медсестер послала за главой отделения. Тот, явившись на место, почти сразу понял, что происходит, и, отослав медсестер заниматься своими делами, сел на корточки рядом с Литвиновой.

\- Вам лучше действительно пойти домой, - произнес он. - Пока что делать тут нечего.

\- Я хочу с ней увидеться, - упрямо заявила Рената.

\- Она сейчас в коме, - ответил ей врач. - Скорее всего, очнется через пару дней. Прогноз положительный.

Литвинова вздрогнула, подняла на мужчину заплаканные глаза.

\- А Вы не думали, что с ней будет, когда она придет в себя, и рядом не будет никого знакомого? - спросила она. - Она мне рассказывала, у нее уже было такое в жизни.

\- Вы, я так понимаю, не родственница?

\- Я единственная, кому не наплевать.

\- Боюсь, это не делает Вас родственницей или мужем, - врач усмехнулся. - Лучшее, что вы можете сделать - позвонить ее настоящим родственникам и все рассказать.

\- В Москве никого нет, - Рената всхлипнула. - Я никуда не пойду.

Мужчина потер затылок. Литвинова было слишком тверда в своем решении, и в какой-то степени ее чувства были понятны. Врач не знал, какие именно отношения связывали женщину с Земфирой, и, откровенно говоря, не хотел этого знать. Он уже достаточно повидал таких странных парочек, не имеющих по закону никакого права именоваться супругами, но рвущихся друг к другу в реанимацию.

\- Тут и без того все переполнено, - предпринял мужчина последнюю попытку. - Положить Вас некуда.

\- Значит, на полу спать буду, - отрезала Рената. - Мне все равно.

Врач ненадолго задумался, потом жестом поманил к себе одну из пробегавших мимо медсестер.

\- Лена, - спросил он, - у нас юго-западное крыло еще не закрыли?

\- Да, - пролепетала Лена, смущенно опуская глаза. - Но Виктор Сергеевич, оно же аварийное, туда давно никого не кладут...

\- Ничего, не рухнет, - ответил Виктор Сергеевич. - Лена, проводите эту даму туда, дайте ей отдельную палату и все, что попросит.

\- Но Виктор Сергеевич…

\- Делайте, как я сказал. И без разговоров.

Девушка кивнула, прошептала, обращаясь к Ренате:

\- Идите за мной.

***

Крыло, куда привели Литвинову, было совсем заброшенным. Каркасы коек свалили кучей в коридоре, и, пробираясь в полумраке через эти завалы, Рената не могла не думать о том, что будет, если она споткнется, и вся груда этого бесполезного железа обрушится на нее.

\- Вот, - произнесла Лена, останавливаясь у двери в палату, расположенной прямо у выхода из крыла. - Не бог весть что, но переночевать можно.

Не без опаски Рената вошла внутрь. Палата была совсем небольшой, по углам виднелась черная плесень, а единственное окно выходило на глухую кирпичную стену, из-за чего даже при включенном свете  и распахнутой двери казалось, будто женщина замурована здесь.

Впрочем, жаловаться было не на что. Ей дали место для ночлега, а это уж всяко лучше, чем если бы женщину выгнали безо всяких разговоров.

Точно в ответ на эти мысли, в палате что-то довольно громко затрещало. Рената вздрогнула и подняла глаза: по потолку поползла широкая трещина. Лена умело притворялась, что ничего не заметила, и, пробормотав: “Я за бельем сходу”, поспешно ретировалась, оставив Литвинову одну.

Потолок вновь угрожающе затрещал, заставив Ренату вздрогнуть. Трещина увеличилась в размерах, и тогда Литвинова поняла: надо бежать.

Она пулей выскочила из палаты, на ходу сбрасывая неудобные туфли на каблуках, с трудом пробралась через преграждавшие путь койки и выскочила в светлый коридор соседнего крыла. В ту же секунду, не успела Рената оглянуться, за спиной ее раздался оглушительный треск и грохот, что-то ударило женщину в спину, разорвав блузку, из-за чего она, вскрикнув, упала на четвереньки.

Обернувшись, Литвинова обнаружила у себя за распахнутой дверью пустоту. Крыло превратилось в груду бетона, пыли и арматуры, и Рената с ужасом осознала, что, промедли она хоть минуту - и ее тело было бы погребено под обломками.

Кто-то помог женщине подняться, усадил ее на ближайшую банкетку.

\- Вы в порядке? - спросил этот кто-то голосом Лены. - У Вас кровь идет.

\- Нормально, - пробормотала Рената. - Все нормально. Оставьте меня в покое.

\- Я позову врача, - ответили ей. - Никуда не уходите.

\- Если бы мне было, куда идти, - прошептала Рената, но ее уже никто не слушал.

***

Земфира открыла глаза.

Первым, что она почувствовала, очнувшись, был зуд в области вены от игл. С трудом повернув голову, женщина почувствовала, что в ноздри ей вставлена трубка, мешающая нормально двигаться. Подняв руку, женщина попыталась вытащить трубку, но сделать это ей помешал визг приборов, раздавшийся, стоило Земфире потянуть за нее.

Почти сразу после этого в палату ворвались две врачей, тут же принявшиеся хлопотать у приборов, почти не обращая внимания на пациентку. С трудом собравшись с силами, Земфира сумела выдавить из себя:

\- Где Рената?

\- Кто такая Рената? - спросил один из врачей, склонившись над ней.

\- Она была со мной, - женщина кашлянула. - Где она?

\- Я не видел здесь никакой Ренаты, - пожал плечами мужчина. - Может быть, она придет потом.

\- Понятно, - пробормотала Земфира, уставившись в потолок. - Где я?

\- В больнице, - был ответ, - у Вас была передозировка обезболивающим.

Но Земфира уже вспомнила, как дрожащими руками высыпала на ладонь сразу всю пачку сильнодействующих таблеток, как проглотила сразу горсть обезболивающего, не запивая. У нее было завещание, по которому все ее состояние должно было быть передано родственникам в Уфе, дом - интернату, где последние несколько лет жила ее мать, никаких проблем не должно было быть.

А потом… потом она испугалась. Тогда же и написала Ренате, сразу, пока таблетки не начали действовать. Умирать оказалось гораздо страшнее, чем Земфира думала, когда, после неутешительного вердикта врачей, начала составлять план самоубийства. Повезло, что Рената успела приехать вовремя, помогла прочистить желудок до того момента, как случилось непоправимое.

\- Вам нужен психолог? - осведомился один из врачей.

Земфира вяло мотнула головой.

\- Это вышло случайно, - пробормотала она.

Мужчина скептически хмыкнул.

\- Случайно выпили лошадиную дозу обезболивающего?

\- Мне стало плохо, - продолжила лгать Земфира. - Обычная доза не помогла. Я ее повысила и перебрала. Случайно.

\- Рецепт у вас вообще есть?

\- Да. Где-то дома.

\- Потом проверим, - проворчал врач. - Пока что все это подозрительно похоже на попытку самоубийства, особенно с учетом всех обстоятельств.

\- Если бы я хотела умереть, я бы не написала Ренате.

\- Если бы вы знали, сколько тут таких “случайно” наглотавшихся таблеток и порезавшихся бритвой вдоль вены лежит каждую весну, - проворчал врач. - А в морге и того больше.

\- Я так похожа на страдающего от несчастной любви подростка?

\- Вы похожи на человека, который не хочет жить, - отрезал врач. - Когда станет лучше, я направлю вас к психологу.

\- У меня есть свой врач.

\- Значит, дадите его контакты.

\- Я не понимаю. Вы меня в дурку упечь хотите?

\- Это будете решать не со мной, - отрезал врач. - Отдыхайте.

С этими словами он торопливым шагом покинул палату.


End file.
